Le harem du zodiaque
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Saori organise un petit tournoi... pour son plus grand malheur et pour le bonheur de ses chevaliers... YAOI! Attention! Fic hautement intellectuelle!
1. Deux troublantes apparitions

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant aucun mais ça ne saurait tarder… (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir)._

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (reniark ! niark !)._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 1 : Entre annonce, bagarre et gloussements, deux troublantes apparitions.

Le jeune homme brun au corps athlétique était plongé dans ses pensés. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux il la vit. C'était une jeune fille, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il fut tout de suite absorbé par sa silhouette parfaite. Une vision de rêve au détour de ce couloir lugubre et silencieux. En d'autre terme, mort. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et soyeux qui lui tombaient pratiquement jusqu'aux reins. Doucement, elle se retourna. Elle avait un visage fin et délicat de type asiatique. Etait-elle japonaise comme le jeune homme ? Le bel adolescent croisa soudain son regard. Tout de suite, il fut captivé par le regard noir et profond de l'inconnue. Il se sentit comme plongé dans une dimension sombre mais tellement attirante.

Soudain, il entendit une sorte de gloussement derrière lui. Un bruit à mis chemin entre le cri du dindon et celui de la vache. A contrecœur, il abandonna les magnifiques yeux noirs. Il se retourna et… _merde_ !

-Ah ! C'est toi Saori ?

-Kikou Seiyar !

-Mouais salut…

-Que fais-tu mon beau serviteur ?

-Pffff…

Avec espoir il se retourna mais ne vit qu'un couloir vide à sa grande déception. _Quelle plaie cette dinde !_

-Allé ! Viens mon beau, le tournoi va commencer.

-Ah oui c'est vrai le tournoi. C'est franchement une idée débile ! Remarque, avec toi plus rien ne m'étonne !

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris !

-« … » (NDA : nous refusons de retranscrire le contenu des « … » par souci d'élégance. Merci de votre compréhension. )

Pour comprendre un peu mieux cet échange des plus troublant entre la déesse et son chevalier, il faut revenir une semaine auparavant.

_Une semaine auparavant…_

-QUOI ! UN TOURNOI ! MAIS T'EN AS JAMAIS ASSEZ !

-Mais, mon petit Seiyar chou…

-Y'A PAS DE MON PETIT SEIYAR CHOU QUI TIENNE ! C'EST QUOI TON BLEM ! CA T'AMUSE DE VOIR DES GENS S'ENTRE TUER !

-Mais…

-MAIS QUOI ? T'AS PAS EU TA DOSE DE SANG CE MOIS-CI ? T'ES VRAIMENT UNE « … » (NDA : pour les même raisons que précédemment, nous préférons que vous ignoriez le contenu des « … ».)

-Allons calme-toi chevalier !

-Attention Shiryu a parlé ! ironisa le beau et blond Hyoga.

-Toi le frigidaire tu la fermes !

-KOOOAAA ! Tu veux te battre ?

-Le petit dragon agite sa queue ! MDR ! s'exclafa le chevalier Pégase.

-T'AS UN PROBLEME LE NAIN ! hurla le (d'habitude classe) dragon.

S'en suivit une petite bagarre au grand plaisir de Saori.

-S'il… s'il vous plait… arrêtez de vous battre… je vous en prie. Implora une petite voix.

C'était Shun, le fragile et délicat chevalier d'Andromède, qui avait pris peur et s'était caché sous la table. Sa déclaration fit revenir le calme dans le petit bureau où se trouvait tout ce petit monde. Les trois chevaliers se sentirent coupables. Ben oui, il ne faut pas faire peur à Shun car on ne sait jamais, son frère Ikki pourrait nous tomber dessus ou pire encore, le petit saint pourrait se mettre à pleurer. Et ça c'était pire que le plus atroce des crimes.

-Excuse-nous Shun… dit Shiryu.

-On est vraiment des monstres… ajouta Seiyar.

-Attend je vais te faire un câlin ma puce. Le consola le cygne.

… (NDA : nous vous passons la scène des câlins).

-Bien, maintenant que notre petit Shun préféré est rassuré nous pouvons passer à ce qui nous a réuni aujourd'hui : vas-y la truie… euh pardon, vas-y Saori, c'est quoi ce tournoi ? demanda le saint du dragon.

-Et bien… Essayez de deviner !

Gloussements (NDA : nous pensons qu'il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de rire).

Soupir général.

-Bon, fais pas ch… et accouche ! s'emporta le délicat saint d'Andromède.

Etonnement général, ben oui, venant de l'adorable japonais aux doux yeux verts, c'est étrange. Toutefois, ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent.

-OK, OK. Je vais tous vous révéler.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Chut Seiyar, ne la déconcentre pas ! lui lança le cygne blanc.

-Vous allez être surpris. Mon travail est, comme vous le savez (battements de cils), super méga ultra dangereux et épuisant (regards consternés des chevaliers). J'ai donc décidé d'engager deux nouveaux chevaliers, enfin nouvelles devrais-je dire, pour m'assister. Et le tournoi a pour but de me faire choisir les deux meilleures parmi les nombreuses participantes.

- Pourquoi spécialement des filles ? s'enquit le saint de Pégase.

- Mais voyons (la déesse prend une pose grotesque qui se voulait pourtant aguichante), je ne veux pas que mes assistants me sautent dessus.

_C'est sur une énorme toux des chevaliers qui se transforma en éclat de rire général que nous revenons au moment présent juste après les éliminatoires._

Le chevalier du cygne se dirigeait vers la tribune d'honneur où il siégeait en compagnie des autres chevaliers et de sa déesse pour assister au premier combat. Tandis qu'il marchait, un souvenir ressurgit de sa mémoire.

C'était à son arrivée au coliséum. Il l'avait vu. Au début il n'y croyait pas, se demandant si l'aveuglant soleil de cette journée de mai ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais non elle était réelle. C'était une jeune fille étrangère de type européen. Elle avait une peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés coupés courts. Son visage fin avez tout de suite attiré l'attention du, pourtant insensible et froid, chevalier des glaces. Au bout d'une délicieuse éternité à la contempler, elle dut sentir le regard (très) insistant du cygne car elle tourna ses yeux vers lui. Le chevalier contempla le vert intense de ses grands yeux qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Une folle envie d'embrasser la jeune fille s'empara de lui quand soudain, un groupe de touristes bedonnants passa entre lui et son amour naissant rompant ainsi l'intense échange.

-BORDEL DE M… ILS FONT CH… CES TOURISTES !

Quand le groupe fut passé, elle avait disparu.

C'est sur cette bien triste déception que Hyoga arriva à sa tribune. Il prit place à côté de Seiyar. Le commentateur annonça le début du premier combat. Les deux équipes, chacune composée de deux filles, entrèrent sur le ring.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! crièrent en cœur le saint de Pégase et le saint du Cygne.

Ils avaient reconnus dans l'une des équipes les deux mystérieuses inconnues.


	2. Premier combat

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant aucun mais ça ne saurait tarder… (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir)._

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (reniark ! niark !)._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 2 : Entre insultes, étonnement et écoulement de bave : premier combat.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! crièrent en cœur le saint de Pégase et le saint du Cygne.

Ils avaient reconnus dans l'une des équipes les deux mystérieuses inconnues.

Mais leurs camarades, eux, ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle un mince filet de bave s'écoulait sur leur menton. Ce que le chevalier du dragon s'empressa de leur faire remarquer.

-Eh les gars ! Vous bavez !

-C'est pas très sexy ! ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Shun.

Les deux saint attrapèrent le châle de leur vénérée déesse et se atterrent de s'essuyer le menton avec ni vu ni connu. Les quatre garçons décidèrent de ne plus jamais faire mention de cet épisode décidemment peu sexy et élégant. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué.

Si nous pouvions entendre les pensées du saint des glaces et du fougueux Pégase on pourrait écouter grosso modo ceci : _c'est elle ! C'est ma dulcinée ! Vas-y ma puce te laisse pas faire par les deux boudins de l'équipe adverse ! T'es trop belle et gracieuse et délicate… ta copine n'est pas mal non plus… Deux nymphes sur le ring ! Finalement, l'autre truie a eu une idée de géni avec ce tournoi… Je vous aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeeeee !_

Ce fut le commentateur qui les arracha à leur intense réflexion.

-Hello cher public ! Bienvenu au grand tournoi du coliséum ! (Hourras de l'assistance). Les enjeux de ce tournoi sont tout d'abord deux places pour devenir les assistantes de Melle Saori KIDO et enfin les deux légendaires armures de diamant !

Hurlements enthousiastes de la foule en délire.

-Je vais vous présenter les deux équipes qui vont s'affronter dans ce premier combat pour l'honneur, les récompenses et bien sur pour votre plus grand plaisir ! (rehurlements de la foule). Tout d'abord, l'équipe grise. Ces deux femmes qui semble être des forces de la nature nous viennent tout droit du Chili. Elles prétendent se nommer la Bête et l'Ogresse. Applaudissez les bien fort.

Deux armoires à glace saluèrent le public.

Applaudissements polis et gloussements de la part de Saori.

-La ferme Saoconne ! râla Pégase.

-Ouais ! On veut entendre la suite ! poursuivit le cygne.

-Soyez un peu plus polis je vous pris ! les réprimanda Tatsumi.

-Ta gueule le chauve ! hurlèrent les deux intéressés, ou on te fait avaler ta moumoute !

Sourire de Shun et de Shiryu. Tatsumi avait effectivement mis une perruque sur son crâne pour l'occasion et se fit tout petit. C'est qu'il y tient à sa moumoute le Tatsumi !

Retour au présentateur.

-Et maintenant, la seconde équipe !

Tempête du aux cris et aux applaudissements des spectateurs. Seiyar et Hyoga se penchent sur la rambarde de leur tribune. Andromède et le Dragon, étonnés de l'enthousiasme de leurs amis regardèrent le ring avec un intérêt nouveau et Ikki, qui s'était déplacé pour l'occasion, se réveilla.

-J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter l'équipe rouge ! Ces deux jeunes filles sont les plus jeunes de toutes les candidates. La petite asiatique aux longs cheveux se nomme Liviounette, elle est vietnamienne. Son équipière, toute aussi petite d'ailleurs, s'appelle Kamiyu, elle est française. Elles ont respectivement 15 et 16 ans et nous viennent de France mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle parle le japonais couramment !

Tonnerre d'applaudissement du public mais les plus grands bruits vinrent de la tribune.

-YEAH ! ALLEZ-Y LES FILLES ! VOUS ETES TROP BELLES ! JE VOUS AIME ! hurlèrent Pégase et le cygne rapidement suivis par les trois autres chevaliers.

-Mais c'est moi que vous préférez n'est ce pas? ne put s'empêcher de demander notre chère Saori.

-Dans tes rêves Saocruche ! rugit le phénix.

Acquiescement général.

L'arbitre lança d'un coup de pistolet (comme aux courses de chevaux ou en début de chasse) le début du combat.

Tout le monde retient son souffle.

Soudain, les deux catcheuse, j'ai nommé la Bête et l'Ogresse, s'écroulèrent.

Silence.

L'arbitre, perplexe, déclara :

- Ben… euh… ne comprend pas…

Le commentateur lui donna un indice :

-Il semblerait que nos jeunes françaises aient remportées le combat. Je me trompe peut-être. Qu'en dites vous M. l'arbitre ?

-Je… euh …

Regard perçant de Kamiyu et soupir de Liviounette. Sueurs froides de l'arbitre.

-L'équipe rouge… euh… remporte… le match…

Acclamations joyeuses du public et stupéfaction totale dans la tribune.

-Ben ça alors !

Le présentateur hurla :

-C'est incroyable ! Le match a duré… une seconde ! Et l'équipe rouge ne semble pas avoir bougé ! C'est la naissance de deux nouvelles étoiles montantes !

Retour à la tribune.

-Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Ikki.

-C'est fou ! renchérit Shun.

-Oui, bon… Pas de quoi en faire un plat ! cracha Saori.

Regards mauvais des chevaliers.

-Toi l'inutile tu peux te… commença le dragon.

-Ouais écrase ! ajouta Seiyar.

-Jalouse ! lui lança Andromède.

« … » (NDA : nous répugnons à vous faire part de l'échange d'insultes qui s'ensuivit et vous prions d'excuser la grossièreté des protagonistes. Encore pardon pour ce petit désagrément).

-C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! lâcha Shiryu, je n'ai rien compris !

-Vous croyez qu'elles sont plus fortes que nous ? demanda le fougueux cheval ailé.

-J'espère pas ! affirma le magnifique oiseau de feu .

-Moi ça ne me gênerait pas… murmura le gracieux cygne immaculé.

Le dragon dont les écailles ont l'éclat de l'améthyste, songeur, regarde le ring. Il lui sembla alors voir la belle Liviounette le fixer et lui faire… mais oui ! un clin d'œil !


	3. Une rencontre mémorable

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant aucun mais ça ne saurait tarder… (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir)._

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (reniark ! niark !)._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

Le harem du zodiaque 

Chapitre 3 : Entre hurlements, fuites et sous vêtements : une rencontre mémorable.

Le chevalier du dragon se remettait de son choc (du au clin d'œil de la belle asiatique) quand son ami le phoenix le tira de sa torpeur.

-Allé magne toi mon vieux, on bouge !

Shiryu appréciait le puissant Ikki mais là, maintenant, ce qu'il pensait de lui c'était plutôt quelque chose du genre _mais quel abruti cet emplumé ! Il n'est jamais avec nous mais pour une fois qu'il est là, faut qu'il me pourrisse mon trip ! Je vais te me le…_ enfin bref, que des gentillesses.

Ils avaient une pause de 20 min avant le second combat, dont les cinq chevaliers comptaient bien profiter. Ils commençaient à partir quand soudain :

-Où vous allez mes mignons ? demanda d'une voix désagréablement mielleuse la déesse.

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Pauvre …

-Mais lâche nous, la glue !

-Ouais ! Tu commences à nous courir sur le haricot !

-« … » (NDA : le concert de récriminations à l'encontre de la jeune fille qui s'en suivit pourrait choquer les oreilles les plus chastes et nous estimons préférable de passer sous silence cet épisode. Merci de votre compréhension).

-Allé les mecs! On y va! cria Pégase.

-Allons retrouver ces mystérieuses beautés! lança le cygne.

Sur un OUAIS unanime, le joyeux groupe s'éloigna en laissant Saori attachée à sa chaise avec ses propres cheveux et bâillonnée avec son châle (cf chapitre 2).

_5 min plus tard dans le couloir…_

-J'en ai marre de ce couloir à la c… ! s'exclama le phoenix.

-Oui, ça commence à devenir lassant. commenta le doux et adorable Shun.

-En plus, y'a pleins de portes ! râlèrent Seiyar et Hyoga.

-Je propose ; commença Andromède ; si vous êtes d'accord bien sur, que l'on ouvre une porte au hasard.

Le dragon approuva d'un signe discret de la tête.

Il poussèrent donc une porte et découvrir…

-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

… la jeune française en petite tenue.

-Oh ! Salut les gars. dit Kamiyu en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air décontracté.

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG ! s'écrièrent en cœur les jeunes hommes.

Shun s'évanouit tandis que les quatre autres prenaient petit à petit la couleur d'un couché de soleil.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit d'un air malicieux :

-Ben alors, si grand et si timide ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! (toujours en petite tenue).

Les quatre valeureux et intrépides chevaliers hurlèrent à l'unisson et s'enfuirent en toute hâte, oubliant Shun sur le sol.

Ce même Shun fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue telle une brise d'été. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une magnifique poitrine.

-Tu es réveillé vaillant chevalier ? lui demanda une voix douce.

Le chevalier en question releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les deux joyeux verts qui le fixaient avec un mélange de douceur, d'inquiétude et d'amusement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait peur…

_Pendant ce temps là, dans le couloir…_

Les quatre courageux fuyards couraient toujours quand le magnifique mais tout de même troublé dragon écarlate fit remarquer :

- Euh… on n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose ?

… Pause…

-SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

-Demi tour ! s'exclama le saint des glaces.

-Mon pauvre petit frère… sanglota le valeureux phoenix.

Arrivé à la porte ils entendirent :

- Tu es réveillé vaillant chevalier ? Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait peur…

S'en suivit une entrée fracassante des quatre chevaliers hors d'eux qui découvrirent Shun allongé par terre dans les bras de la jeune fille qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et qui était toujours aussi peu vêtue (je cite : soutien gorge et petite culotte en dentelle noire).

-SHUN SALE TRAITRE ! hurlèrent ses quatre compagnons furieux.

Au moment où ils reprenaient leur souffle la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois sur la jeune asiatique qui faisait équipe avec Kamiyu.

-Oh vous êtes tous là ! Bonjour tout le monde, ça va ? lança joyeusement Liviounette de sa voix douce et profonde.

-MAIS C'EST DES DEMONS CES FILLES !

Les splendides guerriers chopèrent Shun et s'enfuirent de nouveau bousculant les deux jeunes filles sur leur passage.

-Ils sont fous ou quoi ? s'enquit Liviounette.

Pour toute réponse, son amie haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas, ils sont mignons !

_Retour à la tribune d'honneur…_

Les chevaliers étaient traumatisés et Saori, qui s'était enfin libérée, boudait dans son coin. A l'arrivée des cinq garçons elle leur avait exprimé son mécontentement en disant :

-« … » (NDA : les propos tenus par la déesse manquent proprement de raffinement et son à l'opposé de ce que l'on entend habituellement de la bouche d'une jeune fille. Nous avons donc préféré ne pas vous les retranscrire par peur de blesser votre sensibilité. Excusez-nous pour ce contretemps).

Le commentateur était en train de présenter les deux équipes présentes sur le ring. Histoire de se changer les idées, le noble saint du dragon observa avec attention le combat qui venait de débuter. _Hum… Elle n'est pas mal non plus celle là…_

_Comment ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ?_ lui demanda une voix féminine et profonde.

Surpris, Shiryu fit un bond sur son siège puis regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver l'origine de cette voix. De plus en plus surpris, il constata qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne semblaient avoir entendu quoi que ce soit et qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans un silence boudeur.

_Un problème mon beau dragon ? _

Cette fois, il en était sur, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa tête. Mais qui était-ce ? Il connaissait cette voix il en était sur ! _Qui est-tu ?_ interrogea – t '-il mentalement. _Qui je suis ? Tu n'as pas_ _besoin de le savoir pour l'instant_, lui répondit-elle, _tu ferai mieux de regarder ce qui se passe_ _dans les gradins d'en face_. Il obéit et découvrit avec horreur… Shunraï, sa petite amie, en train d'embrasser un autre que lui !


	4. Une serviette coquine

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 4 : Entre trahison, rage et inquiétude : une serviette coquine.

_Qui est-tu ?_ interrogea – t '-il mentalement. _Qui je suis ? Tu n'as pas_ _besoin de le savoir pour l'instant_, lui répondit-elle, _tu ferai mieux de regarder ce qui se passe_ _dans les gradins d'en face_. Il obéit et découvrit avec horreur… Shunraï, sa petite amie, en train d'embrasser un autre que lui !

Le dragon était horrifié si bien qu'il hurla :

-SHUNRAI ! ESPECE DE TRAINE ! C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la salle. Les autres chevaliers firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais Saori ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Un problème mon valeureux dragon ?

Pas de réponse. Le saint fixait les gradins d'en face méchamment. Intriguée, la déesse les regarda à son tour.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est Shunraï ! Mais… c'est atroce ! Elle embrasse un autre mec que Shi…

Elle s'interrompit, sentant un regard extrêmement agressif se poser sur elle. On aurait dit qu'une lueur rouge et menaçante brillait dans le noir profond des yeux de Shiryu.

Ni une ni deux, ses compagnons réagirent. Ikki et Seiyar se cachèrent sous les chaises et Hyoga prit son Shun dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un des angles de la tribune.

Athéna, la fière déesse de la guerre se retrouva donc seul face à un bloc de rage et de frustration.

-A… attends ! Ne me fait pas de mal !

La tension monta encore d'un cran et on put distinguer deux chaises trembler. Le cygne serra un peu plus son protéger dans ses bras.

-Allons ! Un peu de tenu ! Je suis tout de même ta déesse et…

Un dragon se jeta sur la pauvre fille et…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

… la perruque de Tatsumi s'emflama.

…

-AAAAAARG ! Au feu ! AU secours ! hurla ce dernier.

Mais personne ne bougea. Même pas _cette ingrate de saleté de salle gamine gâtée_ (NDA : Nous avons préféré légèrement modifier les propos de Tatsumi pour les raisons qui vous sont désormais familières. Nos respects !). Ce dernier s'était jeté entre «cette ingrate de saleté de salle gamine gâtée » et la colère du dragon. Le pauvre homme du se résoudre à abandonner sa perruque.

Les deux chaises tremblaient de plus en plus et le sensible Andromède sanglotait. Son angélique compagnon russe lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser. C'est qu'il ne perd jamais le nord le beau cygne blanc !

Le majestueux dragon avança d'un air décidé vers la sortie tout en jetant un dernier regard noir à Shunrai quand…

BOUM !

… il se prit les pieds dans la chaise sous laquelle le vaillant Pégase avait trouvé refuge. Il vira au rouge puis, renonçant à toute élégance, il partit en courant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident et vit passer trois autres combats. Le soir venu, tout le monde alla se coucher mais le disciple de la balance n'était toujours pas réapparu ce qui inquiéta les chevaliers. Ce fut Shun le plus bouleversé de tous si bien que Hyoga, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser seul dans cet état, l'invita à dormir avec lui dans sa chambre. Il a toujours pas perdu le nord le chevalier du cygne…

_Les heures passèrent et minuit arriva…_

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le beau Shiryu pour rentrer à la résidence où vivaient tous les bronzes saints et, pour l'occasion, les participantes du tournoi. Il avait passer toute sa journée à s'entraîner et avait maintenant bien besoin d'une douche. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre.

Il était perturbé. Aussi il ne vit pas la masse inerte étendue par terre et tomba la tête la première sur le carrelage.

-PUT… J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! CELA FAIT DEUX FOIS AUJOURD'HUI !

Il regarda l'objet de sa chute :

-Punaise ! Toi qui que tu sois je vais te…

Silence. Il venait de reconnaître la personne allongée sur le sol.

-Liviounette ! Mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

Il regarda à droite, à gauche mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. _Yes !_ Il était seul avec elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et la regarda un moment. La belle asiatique ne semblant pas prête de se réveiller, le ténébreux chevalier alla prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sortit de la salle de bain avec pour tout vêtement une serviette (petite) autour de sa taille et là…

-KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !

… il vit une Liviounette parfaitement réveillée assise sur le lit qui le regardait d'un air à la fois perplexe et intéressée.

-Euh… tu vas bien ? lui demanda le dragon qui se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise.

-Oui.

-Tant mieux !

-Noble chevalier ? commença la jeune fille.

Mais elle fut coupée avant de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre :

-Tu peux m'appeler Shiryu, j'en serais honoré.

-D'accord mais…

-Tu sais , je t'ai retrouvé allongé par terre, continua-t-il, tu avais l'air mal alors je t'ai transporté ici.

-Ah ? C'est gentil…

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans le couloir…

-Shiryu !

-…c'est dangereux et…

-Shiryu !

-…il fait froid…

-SHIRYU ! cria la jolie guerrière.

Il se tut et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Ta serviette, euh… elle est tombée.

Pause.

L'information arriva enfin au cerveau du chevalier qui resta pétrifié.

-Shiryu ?

Le jeune garçon était paralysé ce qui permit à Liviounette de bien détailler le corps parfais du magnifique chinois. Elle put voir son torse musclé et en sueur, ce qui rajoutait à sa beauté une touche torride, elle descendit ensuite au niveau de ses abdos qui avaient une délicieuse forme de tablette de chocolat. Elle descendit encore et vit cette fois (NDA : Nous interrompons ici la description de ce magnifique Apollon, vous avez, nous en sommes sûres, l'idée que nous voulions faire passer. Merci de votre compréhension)…

En résumé, elle se trouvait en face d'un véritable dieu.

Elle le contempla encore un moment puis proposa :

-Tu veux que je te remette ta serviette ?

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait fait le moindre geste, un grand bruit de sanglot retentit.

-OOOUUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

**Que va-t-il se produire ? Shiryu parviendra t'il à se dépétrifier ? Franchira t'il le cape avec Liviounette ? Hyoga arrivera t'il à ses fin avec Shun ? Qui peut bien appeler ainsi au secours ? Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre du Harem du zodiaque !**


	5. Un choix difficile

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 5 : Entre sanglots, disparition et dînette : un choix difficile.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait fait le moindre geste, un grand bruit de sanglot retentit.

-OOOUUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNN ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Un moment passa.

Soudain tout se mit à bouger en même temps : Shiryu se jeta sur sa serviette, Liviounette chercha une arme dans la chambre, Shun et Hyoga se réveillèrent et Seiyar tomba de son lit.

Il y eu un grand remue-ménage dans tout le château.

Un autre moment passa.

_Couloir._

Andromède et le cygne cherchaient l'origine du sanglot quand ils passèrent devant une porte et entendirent :

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu devrais rester allongé.

-Hum… oui. Tu as sans doute raison.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules et passèrent leur chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent le valeureux Phoenix en pleur et un Pégase désemparé qui tentait de stopper une fontaine nommée Ikki.

Shun eu un pincement au cœur, _et après c'est moi qu'on traita de lavette_, et son compagnon, se méprenant sur son soupir lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'enquirent quand à la cause des pleurs.

-Mon… mon doudou… il a… il a… DISPARU ! OUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !

Stupéfaction générale.

Shun fut obligé de s'asseoir, _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Zeus pour mériter ça ?_

Le valeureux cheval ailé prit la situation en main.

-Bon calme-toi vieux frère !

-Snif !

-Dis moi, ou l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le malheureux.

-Et bien, snif, je l'avais posé sur mon oreiller puis, snif, je suis allé me doucher et quand je suis revenu, il… il… IL AVAIT DISPARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! BOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU !

_Mais quelle espèce de « … »_ (NDA : Bien que le délicat Shun soit le plus doux des chevalier, il lui arrive par moment de perdre sa maîtrise de soi. Aussi, pour ne pas nuire à son image nous ne vous retransmettrons pas le contenu des « … », merci de votre compréhension).

C'est l'instant que choisirent Shiryu et Liviounette pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il sembla au cygne que le dragon boudait.

-On a entendu des cris et…

-JE VEUX MON PHABIIIIIIIII !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les lamentations de l'oiseau de feu prirent de l'ampleur et Seiyar déclara :

-Et si on allait sur les lieux du crime !

-Oui !

-C'est une bonne idée !

-Je vais rester ici et calmer ce pauvre garçon, annonça la jeune asiatique.

_Peu de temps après, dans le couloir._

Le groupe filait à toute allure vers la chambre d'Ikki. Seiyar et Shiryu étaient en tête ; Shun et Hyoga s'attardaient derrière.

Le prince des glaçons s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ecoute Shun, je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

_Mais je rêve ! Oui ça doit être un rêve !_

-Allez viens les autres sont déjà loin.

-Non.

Le beau russe attrapa le bras de son ami.

-STP, viens avec moi !

_Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa ! _

-Mais… je ne sais pas trop…

_Bon résumons la situation. D'un côté, un magnifique Apollon me propose de le suivre dans sa chambre, de l'autre, mon frère chéri pleure la perte de son doudou Phabi._

_Deux solutions s'offre à moi :_

_Mon grand sens du sacrifice m'oblige à aller aider mon frère au détriment de mes désirs. Je serai donc un martyre._

_Au diable mon sens du sacrifice ! Ce type est vraiment trop beau !_

-Ecoute Hyoga…

Soudain Ikki déboula suivi de Liviounette.

-J'ARRIVE PHABIIIIIII !

Il bouscula sans plus de ménagement le frêle japonais aux doux yeux vert qui se retrouva projeté contre le prince des neiges et se rua vers sa chambre.

_Mon diieeeuuuuuuu, je suis contre lui !_

-Alors que décides-tu mon joli ?

_Je suis sur un nuage…_

-Non… je ne peux pas…

Mais il fut coupé par le baiser de son frère d'arme. Shun laissa les lèvres brûlantes de son ami s'emparer de lui.

_Le paradis m'ouvre ses portes ! Mais, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… il a mis sa langue ! Que puis-je faire contre ça ? Je n'ai plus la force de lutter aussi je vais choisir l'option suivante : _

_Au diable mon sens du sacrifice ! Ce type est vraiment trop beau !_

Et il suivit Hyoga dans sa chambre.

(NDA : Afin de préserver l'intimité de ces dieux, rien de ce qui se passera dans cet chambre ne sera révélé. Merci de votre compréhension).

_Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre d'une certaine fontaine de larmes…_

Les chevaliers Seiyar et Shiryu observaient le lieu du crime.

-Hum… Viens voir ça le nain !

-Shiryu, tu m'agaces…

-Regarde, à l'endroit où se trouvait la peluche il y a…

-UN CHEVEUX VIOLET ET DEMESUREMMENT LONG!

_Chambre de la princesse Saori._

-Tiens ! Qu'est-ce donc que ce bruit ?

La porte explosa.

On put entendre deux voix hurler :

-SAOMOCHE ! SALE GAAAAAAAAARCE !

-Mais, enfin un peu de respect je vous prie !

Irruption bruyante du courageux Phoenix et de Liviounette.

Apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à le calmer.

-Non attends… ne regarde pas !

-Mais… PHAAAAAAAABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

BOUM !

-Merde ! Il s'est évanoui ! constata le Dragon.

-Cela se comprend… rajouta Pégase.

-Le pauvre… continua Liviounette.

En effet, le malaise d'Ikki était bien compréhensible. Le spectacle était épouvantable. Athéna était assise sur le sol. Devant elle se trouvait une nappe rouge à carreaux blancs. Et sur la nappe il y avait de… la dînette ! (NDA : Sans commentaire).

Toutefois, le pire c'était de voir le pauvre Phabi assis près de la déesse, un nœud rose sur la tête et une tasse en plastique à la main.

Le réveil de l'oiseau doré fut terrible.

-MON PHABI ! KESTU LUI A FAIT !

-Ben…

-ESPECE DE MALAAAAADE ! JE VAIS TU METTRE EN PIECE ! QUE L'ILLUSION DU PHOENIX TE DEV…

Une voix l'interrompit.

-Je t'en pris, calme-toi ! La violence n'est pas une solution.

-KAMIYU !

Curieusement, le calme revint et tout le monde partit en prenant bien soin d'emporter Phabi. Il ne resta plus que Saori et Kamiyu.

-Merci, merci, commença la déesse d'une voix aigue, tu m'as sauvé !

-Oui, euh… en fait je suis juste venue récupérer les 500 Euros que tu me dois.

-Ah ! Oui, bien sur, les voici ! Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

-Et bien, file moi 100 Euros de plus ça suffira !

…

_Plus tard dans le sombre couloir…_

Le fougueux cheval ailé allait se coucher quand il vit deux silhouettes et entendit :

-Tu sais quel jour nous serons demain ?

-J'en ai bien peur…

-Ce sera la pleine lune. Comment tu vas faire ?

-Je me débrouillerai…

Fin du chapitre 5.

Ikki a enfin retrouvé son doudou et Hyoga semble bien parti avec Shun. Mais quelle est donc cette histoire de pleine lune ? A qui appartenaient les deux silhouettes entrevues par Seiyar ? Le suspence est é son comble…


	6. Une étrange transformation

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 6 : Entre réveil difficile, commentaires et formules magique : une étrange transformation.

Le fougueux cheval ailé allait se coucher quand il vit deux silhouettes et entendit :

-Tu sais quel jour nous serons demain ?

-J'en ai bien peur…

-Ce sera la pleine lune. Comment tu vas faire ?

-Je me débrouillerai…

_Tiens ! Mais qu'est ce que j'entends ?_

Seiyar voulut aller voir de plus près les singulières apparitions mais _J'ai trop sommeil pour ces_ _con…_ et sans plus de cérémonie, il alla dormir. Ben oui, il est encore en pleine croissance et par conséquent, il lui faut des nuits d'au moins dix heures…

_Le lendemain matin…_

-Huuummm, pas envi…

-Mais enfin Hyoga, tu dois te lever ! Il faut qu'on aille au grand coliséum sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

-Et bien Saori va encore piquer une crise et…

-Elle me les casse celle- la !

-Hyogaaaaaaaaa s'il te plait !

-…

La voix de Shun se fit plus implorante.

-Fait le pour moi…

-NON ! Je ne me lèverai pas ni pour toi ni pour personne d'autre !

Les yeux du doux chevalier se remplirent de larmes. Le magnifique cygne sentit sa volonté fléchir.

-C'est bon, inutile de pleurer ! Je me lève !

Sourire du saint d'Andromède. _Je suis une bête !_

_Pendant ce temps dans le couloir…_

La jeune Saori se rendait au tournoi quand, devant elle, s'ouvrit la porte de la chambre du chevalier des glaces.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sortir, en plus de Hyoga, le fragile Shun.

Aussi demanda t'elle :

-Mais… c'est quoi ce bins ?

Les deux apollons se regardèrent puis Andromède déclara :

-Je…

-NIARK ! Je le savais ! Vous sortez ensemble !

La déesse Athéna possédait une voix qui avait toujours eu le don d'énerver le cygne.

En conséquence :

-Vas te faire cuire un œuf (soupir de Shun) espèce de « … » (NDA : L'accès de grossièreté du chevalier s'explique par le fait qu'il considère, à juste titre, que sa vie privée est privée justement. Nous vous prions donc de ne pas prendre en compte cette phrase malheureuse lorsque vous le jugerez. Merci de votre compréhension).

-Viens mon Shun adoré, on s'en va !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, ils plantèrent là une Déesse de la guerre apeurée et tremblante.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accident et vit passer quatre nouveaux combats. Les chevaliers ne surent rien de la légère querelle qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

_Le soir venu ..._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore cette p… râla Pégase exaspéré.

-Des stupidité, l'informa le dragon.

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, renchérit le Phoenix.

-« … » (NDA : Nous vous épargnerons l'échange d'opinions des chevaliers à propos de leur déesse en vous priant de bien vouloir les pardonner pour leur violence verbale. Merci d'avance).

L'une attirée par le bruit et l'autre ayant tout simplement soif, Liviounette et Kamiyu débarquèrent dans la cuisine où elles découvrir avec ravissement les cinq chevaliers de bronze (et aussi Saori).

-J'ai une idée ! annonça celle-ci d'une voix aigue.

-Splendide !

-J'ai plus qu'à me jeter !

-Je même pas savoir !

-« … » (Nda : Idem).

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent patiemment que le calme revienne et écoutèrent la demoiselle aux longs cheveux violets leur proposer avec un air contente d'elle :

-On va faire un rituel vaudou, vous venez avec nous ?

-Comment ? lui demanda poliment la belle asiatique.

-On va faire un rituel vaudou !

Les cinq superbes dieux ne savaient plus ou se mettre.

-Misère…

-Venez avec nous ! dit Saori d'une voix vraiment très aigue.

Il y eu un léger malaise puis Kamiyu parla timidement :

-Non… ce n'est pas une très bonne idée… je…

Mais elle fut coupée par la divinité aux longs cheveux violets qui l'attrapa et se mis à courir.

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller !

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher… (… Tadadadammmm…).

Il y eu un grand tumulte quand Saori entra dans sa chambre en tenant toujours le poignet de la pauvre Kamiyu qui aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

Peu après, arrivèrent les cinq garçons ainsi que Liviounette.

-Allez ! Installez vous !

Pour l'occasion la divine adolescente avait installé des poufs disposés en cercles, allumé de l'encens et voilé toutes les lumières avec des étoffes rouges.

Les garçons se réunirent et :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Je crois que je touche le fond !

-J'ai envi de me pendre !

Suivie une intense réflexion de ces messieurs puis :

-Chevaliers ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici ! commença le beau Seiyar.

-Nous avons un devoir ! continua le sensible Shun.

-Je dirais même plus un devoir de taille ! ajouta le ténébreux Shiryu.

-Nous devons protéger ces deux jeunes filles ! précisa le glacial Hyoga.

-Et sur notre honneur, empêcher cette harpie de leur faire du mal ! compléta le puissant Ikki.

Et sur ce, ils poussèrent un cri de guerre et s'assirent sur les poufs qui étaient soit rose, soit violet.

-T'as vraiment des goût de chi… Saocruche ! commenta le fougueux Pégase qui était tombé sur un pouf rose bonbon.

-Ikki n'aime pas le rose, ça lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs !

Il un eu un grand silence et une petite voix demanda :

-On ne pourrait pas se dépêcher s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr Melle Kamiyu. Allons-y !

-C'est ça allons-y, marmona le fière dragon.

Les européennes jetèrent toutes deux un regard anxieux en direction de la fenêtre mais les rideaux avez été tirés.

-Pour commencez, dit Saori d'une voix forte, je vais vous apprendre une formule magique !

Dehors, le soleil avait presque disparu (… Re Tadadadam…).

Nouveaux commentaires des garçons au corps si beau (NDA : Leurs corps ne sont pas seulement beaux : ils sont musclés, gracieux…_Oups !_ Nous sommes navrées de cette interruption totalement déplacée !).

-Une formule magique…

-Incroyable…

-C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !

-Attentioooooonnnnnnnnn !

Le soleil se coucha et …

-Chazaaaaaammmmmm !

… Liviounette se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kamiyu et y découvrir… un loup !

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

Une jeune fille disparaît et à sa place, on découvre un loup… Etrange ! Serait-ce la formule de Saori qui a marché ? Ou bien est-ce autre chose de bien plus grave ?

Pour le savoir, ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre du Harem du zodiaque !

**Extrait d'une discussion entre une des auteuses et Marchmalowgirl (The fan) :**

Sadokamiyu (Sk): Muahahaha !

Marchmalowgirl (M): Yesss! Au fait c'est quoi ce rire sadique ?...

Sk : Bonne question !...

M : Moi je dirais que c'est parce que ces pauvres (niark niark niark) petits (idem) lecteurs vont devoir attendre la suite du chapitre ! Et que ça ne va pas leur plaire!

Sk : Démasquée ! Surtout ne le répète pas à Darkliviounette (Dl) ! Cela ne va pas lui plaire non plus…

M : Ouais ! Ok … (hahaha je vais lui dire et se sera la fin de Sadokamiyu …. Hahaha… ah merde, je suis en train de me rendre compte … si elle se fait tuer…il n'y aura pas de suite !)

J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire chanter les lecteurs !

Sk : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi (gros mensonge) !

Pour te remercier, je vais te livrer en avant première un extrait du chapitre sui…. Oh mer… !

Y'A Darkliv' QUI ARRIVE ! SAUVONS NOUS !

M : Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… !


	7. Une romantique entrevue

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 7 : Entre poussière, plénitude et clair de lune : une romantique entrevue.

Le soleil se coucha et …

-Chazaaaaaammmmmm !

… Liviounette se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kamiyu et y découvrir… un loup !

Bien évidemment, cela déclencha une série d'interrogations bien compréhensibles :

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

…

Le loup, visiblement mort de peur, bondit vers la porte et s'enfuit rapidement.

Pause.

Le choc passé, les chevaliers se mirent à hurler :

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU SAOCONNE !

Liviounette, elle, paraissait anéantie.

-Mon dieu… murmura t'elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne dans la pièce ne remarqua son départ.

En effet, Athéna avait à ce moment là beaucoup de soucis. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher sous son lit dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'assaut meurtrier de ses divins protecteurs.

Elle y arriva au bout de quelques minutes et fut dès lors très difficile à atteindre ; non pas à cause du lit en question mais plutôt de la poussière qui se cachait en dessous.

-Je refuse de m'approcher de Saomoche tant qu'elle sera au milieu de cette saleté ! annonça l'adorable Andromède d'un aire dégoûté.

Les autres approuvèrent ce choix.

Sous son lit, la courageuse déesse jubilait.

Avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que ses chevaliers refusaient d'approcher le tapis d'immondices qui se cachait sous son lit :

-Je crois que nous devrions accepter notre défaite avec calme, dit le ténébreux dragon.

-En effet, approuva l'angélique cygne.

-…

Pour tous, il était indiscutable que la crasse sous le lit de Saori constituait l'ultime défense, The protection.

Même le plus hardi des chevaliers s'inclinerait devant cet ultime bouclier.

-Bien, commença Pégase, nous devons sauver ta copine, n'est-ce pas Liviounette ?... Livounette ? OH ! T'ES OU LIVIOUNETTE !

-Tu vas t'arrêter de hurler oui ? lui demanda le phoenix. Il est évident qu'elle n'est plus là !

-Mais…

Ikki gonfla son torse impressionnant d'un air menaçant.

-Euh… Oui tu as raison…

Sourire satisfait de Ikki très fière suivit d'un soupir discret de son jeune frère. _Mais qu'est-ce_ _que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?_ se demanda ce dernier en regardant son frangin se pavaner.

L'agacement de Shun n'échappa pas à Hyoga qui lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte tous en déclarant :

-Allez, à plus tout le monde !

Le temps que ses condisciples réalisent ce qu'il venait de dire il était déjà loin avec son Shun.

-Ben…

Apparemment Seiyar ne comprenait rien contrairement à Ikki qui semblait furieux.

-On dirait bien qu'ils nous ont lâché, commenta Shiryu.

-Cette saleté d'oiseau, cria le phoenix, je vais te me le déplumer !

Et sur ce, il sortit en trombe de la chambre.

-Hum il n'a pas l'air content. Seiyar que dirais-tu de partir à la recherche de Liviounette ?

-Oui ! Accomplissons notre devoir de chevalier et sauvons cette pauvre infortunée qui s'est vue transformé en…

Mais il fut coupé par le dragon qui, des flammes dans les yeux, déclara :

-Rien à battre de tout ça ! Je veux continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec ma Liviounette.

Il se mit alors à courir comme un dément.

-Ah…

Et fut rapidement suivit par le cheval ailé.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le parc du château…_

Kamiyu courait. Elle ressentait l'appel irrésistible de la lune.

Aussi, elle ne remarque pas l'ombre qui s'approchait lentement d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lune. L'astre, cette nuit à son apogée, la rendait folle. Elle fut soudain envahit d'un sentiment de plénitude et poussa un cri magnifique en l'honneur de cette lune qui la comblait.

(NDA : Hum… vous pouvez noter qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose à cette jeune fille pour être heureuse et qu'elle semble avoir des envies assez primaire, non mais vraiment… euh… nous vous prions de pardonner cette interruption grossière. En vous remerciant !).

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle le remarqua. Un majestueux loup des neiges lui faisait face. Sa fourrure blanche brillait d'un éclat argenté à la lueur de la lune et ses yeux, d'un brun presque doré luisaient d'un éclat irréel.

La jeune française ressentit un frisson.

-Ouaf ouf ouaf ? lui demanda t'elle. (NDA : Littéralement, Qui est tu en langage loup. Vos auteuses se mettre en quatre pour vous traduire ce langage complexe.).

Le loup inconnu s'approcha d'elle quand :

-KAMIYUUUUUUUUUUU !

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de le voir s'enfuir que Liviounette était déjà sur elle.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, j'étais si inquiète !

La louve leva la tête vers la belle asiatique qui lui caressa le dos.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien c'est le principal.

Elle continua de caresser la fourrure de son amie quand un bruit de pas les firent sursauter.

Kamiyu grogna.

-Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant… dit une voix.

_Au même instant sur une terrasse de la propriété…_

-Merci… dit Shun tout essoufflé.

-Je t'en prie mon beau, lui répondit Hyoga également essoufflé.

Tous deux avaient couru comme des fous pour se débarrasser de leurs compagnons.

-Enfin nous sommes seuls…

Andromède sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Son comparse le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le cygne du sentir son malaise car il s'éloigna de lui. _Je suis trop entreprenant, je ne dois pas le brusquer._

Le magnifique japonais aux cheveux verts baissa les yeux. _Je n'en peux plus, il me rend fou !_

Il regarda son ami qui lui tournait à présent le dos. Ses beaux cheveux blonds ondulants dans la brise. Il soupira.

Soudain, le russe se retourna et planta son regard bleu dans les grands yeux verts de Shun.

Le fragile et délicat Andromède se sentit défaillir. Puis ses jambes le lâchèrent et il commença à chuter.

Il poussa un cri mais ne heurta pas le sol.

En effet, il fut retenu par des bras puissants et se retrouva collé contre Hyoga.

(NDA : Aaaaaaaaaah ! C'est tellement romantique… … … Ah ! Nous sommes encore une fois navrées de vous interrompre ! Désolées vraiment !).

Un sourire éclaira la jolie frimousse du japonais.

_Non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister !_

Shun ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme qui le serrait avec tant de force et de douceur. Jamais Hyoga ne lui était apparu aussi séduisant.

_Il est tellement beau… _

Le prince des glace caressa le visage d'Andromède puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

**Fin du chapitre 7.**

Au cours de ce chapitre, l'atmosphère est devenue moite ! Mais qui est ce deuxième loup ? Et qui est le mystérieux personnage qui a surpris Liviounette et Kamiyu ?

Enfin, Shun et Hyoga parviendront-il à vivre leur amour ?

Le suspence n'a jamais était aussi profond !

**Bonus : réflexions des deux auteuses.**

Sadokamiyu (Sk) : Aaaaaaah…

Darkliviounette (Dl) : Pourquooi ce soupir ?

Sk : Je suis jalouse de Shun.

Dl : C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas étonnée…

Sk : Je crois que je vais le faire mourir.

Dl (s'étrangle) : QUOI !

Sk : Comme ça je pourrais prendre la place de Shun et défaillir dans les bras de Hyoga… Aaaah… (Sur un nuage).

Dl (furieuse) : JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER !

Sk (brutalement ramenée à la réalité) : Mais…

Dl : FIN DE LA DISCUSSION !

Sk : … (Boude).

…


	8. L'arrivée des chevaliers d'or

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 8 : Entre jalousie, nervosité et retrouvailles : l'arrivée des chevaliers d'or.

Le prince des glace caressa le visage d'Andromède puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Shun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était tellement ému. _Yeeeeesssssssssssssssss !_

Il voulut répondre à Hyoga combien lui aussi il l'aimait mais…

-Hyogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sale pervers ! Relâche tout de suite mon frère !

… Ikki les surprit.

_Mer… !_ pensèrent les deux chevaliers.

Shun ne pouvant supporter de voir son _crétin de frère_ débarquer ainsi et interrompre son compte de fée fondit en larme.

Le cygne, relâcha délicatement son aimé et laissa exploser sa colère contre le phoenix.

-Espèce de demeuré ! Tu ne pourrais pas nous lâcher la grappe deux secondes ! Non c'est plus fort que toi ! Chaque fois que quelque chose de bien se produit tu fais tout capoter ! En plus tu as encore fait pleurer mon Shun chéri !

-Mais bien sur que non sale…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que le russe avait raison. Son frère, son adorable frère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Du coup, le puissant oiseau de feu se radoucit.

-Excuse moi Shun. Tu veux vraiment être avec lui ?

Le jeune saint acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse tranquille…

Le chevalier russe pris son amour dans ses bras comme on prend une mariée et adressa un regard du genre « tu peux rien contre moi looser » à Ikki et s'éloigna.

Furieux, ce dernier marmonna :

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça mon vieux ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi avec mon frère…

Puis quand il fut seul il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _du moins tant que je n'aurais pas de « partenaire ». Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ma sainte nitouche de frère en a un et pas moi ?_

Il fut soudain interrompu de ses profondes réflexions :

-Hum ça pourrait s'arranger…

_Pendant ce temps dans le parc de la fondation…_

-Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant… dit une voix.

Kamiyu gronda et Liviounette s'écria :

-Qui est là ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mais elle vit la personne qui avait parlé s'approcher. La louve était de plus en plus nerveuse. La jeune asiatique dut la saisir au coup pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'inconnu.

Elle réitéra sa question et obtint comme réponse :

-Je suis quelqu'un de très intéressé par votre amie.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille se retrouve changé en animal.

- !

Un rayon de lune éclaira le mystérieux étranger. Il avait un visage fin avec de longs cheveux bleu foncé. Il était grand et svelte.

Ce qui frappa Liviounette ce fut surtout son regard glacial. Elle fit un pas en arrière et la louve en profita pour s'enfuir vers le château.

-Hum, murmura l'homme.

Liviounette reprit un peu confiance et voulut connaître le nom de _ce sale type_.

Avant que _cette brute infâme_ ne puisse lui répondre, Shiryu déboula comme un fou.

-LIVIOUNEEEETTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Suivi de près par Seiyar.

-Tiens où est passé ta pote ?

-Elle est partie se reposer.

-Ah je vois…

Aucun des deux chevaliers ne remarquèrent l'homme qui, après avoir jeté un regard éloquent à la jeune fille : _nous réglerons ça demain_, se dirigea à son tour vers le château.

Seiyar voulut réconforter l'européenne…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ta copine nous…

… mais se retrouva la tête la première dans les orties. Œuvre d'un coup de coude accidentel du dragon.

-Viens baby je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre.

-Merci c'est gentil…

Le chinois eut soudain une folle envie de l'embrasser et céda à son envie. Elle ne résista pas (NDA : Et je la comprends ! Euh… Excusez nous pour cet écart nous tacherons de nous contenir. Encore pardon).

Le baiser aurait pu se prolonger mais malheureusement…

-Jeune gardement n'as-tu pas honte ?

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent. Shiryu eut tout à coup l'air effrayé tandis que Liviounette était légèrement surprise. _Tiens un gnome_.

Un petit homme barbu de 30 centimètres leur faisait face. Il avait des oreilles pointues et une peau… _violette !_

Le dragon transpirait à présent.

-Maître…

-Maître ?

Le maître, vous l'aurez deviné il s'agit de Dohko, chevalier de la balance, fit un bond afin de donner un coup de canne sur la tête de son disciple. Il atteint cependant sa cuisse gauche.

-Suis moi disciple indigne !

Le disciple indigne en question adressa un regard d'excuse à son amie et suivit son maître tout en se confondant en excuses.

_Retour sur la terrasse…_

-Hum ça pourrait s'arranger…

Phoenix sursauta.

-Qu'est ce que…

_Attend une minute ! De longs cheveux blonds, un visage angélique, une armure d'or… mais oui ! C'est bien lui !_

-Shaka !

-Salut Ikki !

Le rapace flamboyant n'en revenait pas. Shaka était là. Son Shaka ! Celui qui plus d'une fois lui avait fait quitter cette dimension (NDA : A prendre au sens propre comme au figuré).

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était deux mois auparavant et la vierge avait du partir en mission pour _cette grosse dinde de déesse_. Autant dire que Ikki l'avait eu mauvaise, il avait d'ailleurs passé une semaine à poursuivre Saori, il lui avait glissé des cafard dans son lit… Bref, il lui avait montré sa colère (NDA : Et comment ne pas l'approuver ? N'importe qui serait fâché de devoir quitter Shaka brutalement et pour des raisons futiles telles que la sauvegarde du monde. Vous en conviendrez sûrement).

-Shaka, répéta le puisant oiseau de feu sous le coup de l'émotion.

-…

_C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire après deux mois d'absence ! Bon il est temps que je prenne les choses en main…_

Le chevalier d'or s'approcha du jeune homme et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Ikki émit un grognement de plaisir.

Néanmoins, son plaisir s'estompa quand son compagnon ouvrit les yeux.

_« ! » Zut y'a danger ! Que faire ?_

Il trouva rapidement une solution.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne me tue pas ! J'ai rien fait !

-Mais non imbécile je voulais juste te regarder, lui dit la vierge exaspérée.

-Ah…

-Bon et si tu me montrais ta chambre !

-Hein !

_Ben dis donc, il va vite en besogne aujourd'hui !_

-J'ai sommeil et je sais pas ou pieuter !

Le phoenix eut l'air déçu, _mer…_ mais conduit quand même son « ami » dans sa chambre.

_Le lendemain matin dans la cuisine…_

Nos cinq chevaliers de bronze étaient attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuné. Deux chevaliers d'or, Shaka de la vierge et Dohko du signe de la balance, étaient là aussi.

Ikki était radieux contrairement à Shiryu qui mangeait un toast en tirant la tronche sous le regard attentif de son maître. _J'ai envi de l'étriper cet espèce de vieux…_

_A cet instant précis dans le couloir…_

Kamiyu, qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, marchait d'un air las quand elle fut accostée par… l'étranger de la veille !

_Grrrr !_

-Excuse moi, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Non dégage !_

-Euh… ouais.

-Saurais tu ou je pourrais trouver une fille qui s'appelle Liviounette ? Elle n'est pas très grande, brune, typée…

-Je ne sais pas où elle est, le coupa t'elle. Au revoir.

L'atmosphère se fit plus tendue et Kamiyu ressentit comme un courant d'air froid.

-Attends une minute, dit l'homme. Tu ne serais pas Kamiyu par hasard ?

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? répliqua t'elle sèchement.

Cette fois elle en était sûre, la température avait baissée d'un cran. Elle frissonna.

-Et bien à ma connaissance, il n'y a que trois filles qui logent ici. Liviounette est l'une d'elle et tu n'es pas Athéna. J'en déduis donc que tu es Kamiyu.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau. (NDA : Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oups, veuillez pardonner cet incident).

_Warning ! Ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça !_

-…

-J'ai quelque question à te poser à propos de ta transformation d'hier soir.

-Allez plutôt voir votre déesse, c'est à cause d'elle que…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas Saori qui t'a changé en louve !

- !

…

**Fin du chapitre 8.**

Huum, Hyoga et Shun ont l'air d'être en bonne voie pour vivre leur passion. Mais que nous réserve l'arrivée des chevaliers d'or ? Et que cache Kamiyu ? Encore une fois, le suspense alourdit l'atmosphère.

**Réponse aux reviews by Sadokamiyu (approuvés par Darkliv').**

Avant tout merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ils me font bien rigoler et m'encourage à écrire. Continuez de m'en laisser, ça me fait très plaisir !

Ensuite, pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée, je dirais que ce que Shiryu a commencé avec une des filles va continuer. En ce qui concerne Hyoga et Shun, je comptais leur faire vivre une aventure avec Kamiyu mais j'ai changé mes plans donc dans leur cas, rien de plus ne se passera avec les filles.

Si vous avez d'autres questions, je serai ravie d'y répondre alors n'hésitez pas.

**Bonus : Yes !**

-Sadokamiyu (Sk) : YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

-Darkliviounette (Dl) : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

-Sk : Ce qui se passe ? Tu me demandes ce qui se passe !

-Dl : …

-Sk : Mais c'est évident ! C'EST L'ARRIVEE DES CHEVALIERS D'OR !

-Dl : Et alors ?

-Sk (s'étrangle) : Et alors ! Elle ose me dire…

Sk s'évanouit.

-Dl : Oh misère…

…


	9. Kamiyu est en danger

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 9 : Entre inquiétude, amour et dîner désastreux : Kamiyu est en danger.

-J'ai quelque question à te poser à propos de ta transformation d'hier soir.

-Allez plutôt voir votre déesse, c'est à cause d'elle que…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas Saori qui t'a changé en louve !

- !

Kamiyu se mit sur la défensive. Il faisait de plus en plus froid autour d'elle et plus la température diminuait, plus son stress augmentait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une échappatoire et vite.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? demanda t'elle sèchement.

Camus fit un sourire imperceptible.

_Hum, ça y est, elle s'énerve. Son agressivité a pris le pas sur sa politesse. C'est le signe que je contrôle cet échange._

-Saori n'a pas ce pouvoir, lui répondit t'il calmement.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui.

-Grrr !

_Il faut vraiment que je m'échappe, je ne suis plus en mesure de contrôler la situation, c'est très mauvais._

Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand soudain :

-Salut.

Le cœur de la jeune fille ratât un battement. Le chevalier du verseau, lui, ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure. Il salua le nouveau venu comme on salut un vieil ami.

-Salut Milo.

_Milo ? C'est qui ça encore ?_

-Je te présente Kamiyu, continua Camus.

-Ah, c'est donc elle…

- ?

_Mais… il me connaît ce type !_

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je me présente, je suis Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion (NDA : Rekyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ahem ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées de nous laisser aller de la sorte, pardon). Enchanté.

-Hum…

_Manquait plus que ça !_

-Et si nous reprenions notre petite discussion Kamiyu ? proposa le chevalier des glace.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-…

_Zut ! Je suis coincée entre deux chevaliers d'or ! Liviounette, j'ai besoin que tu interviennes._

Miracle !

Liviounette déboula à toute vitesse suivie de près par Athéna.

-Liviounette !

-Kamiyu ! Tu étais là quelle surprise !

-Une surprise vraiment ? intervint le verseau.

-C'est louche, renchérit le scorpion.

Saori, qui ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait été traînée dans ce couloir par la belle asiatique, aperçut ses deux magnifiques chevaliers d'or.

-Oh ben ça alors ! Toi, Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, ici ! Quelle joie ! Et toi, Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion, ici aussi ! Quelle joie également !

-Ouais ouais… Bonjour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous avez faim ? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh, pas vraiment…

-Venez avec moi dans la cuisine, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

-…

Liviounette pouffa et Kamiyu se détendit un peu.

Les deux chevaliers se résignèrent à suivre leur déesse mais avant de partir, Milo glissa à l'oreille de Kamiyu :

-Nous n'en avons pas finit avec toi…

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien mis à part le fait que Saori se retrouva encore une fois agressée par un bronze.

En effet, elle avait branché Ikki sur sa nuit qu'il avait passée dans la même chambre que Skaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge, qui lui avait sauvagement conseillé de ne pas se mêler de sa vie privée. Curieusement, personne ne fit rien pour arrêter le phoenix quand il lui sauta dessus.

Quatre combats de filles eurent lieu ce jour là ce qui mettait fin aux huitièmes de finale. Le lendemain, débuterait les quarts de finale.

_Arriva alors l'heure du dîner._

L'ambiance était glaciale. Saori avait taquiné Shun qui, après avoir fondu en larme, avait quitté la table en courant. Hyoga avait alors copieusement insulté sa vénérée déesse et avait lui aussi quitté la table. Shiryu, qui n'avait pas cesser d'être l'objet de la surveillance assidu de son maître depuis la veille, avait prétexté une pressante envie de vomir pour quitter la table sans être suivi. Ikki, qui n'avait pas trop faim, était parti sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shaka était également parti.

Les seuls à être resté dans la salle à manger étaient Saori, Seiyar, Dohko, Camus et Milo.

Le dîner avait rapidement pris fin et, mis à part Camus et Milo, tout le monde était aller se coucher.

_Dans la salle à manger…_

-Hum, la nuit promet d'être intéressante…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Camus ? l'interrogea Milo.

Le verseau fit un grand sourire.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre nos deux amie…

-Ben vas-y raconte !

-Liviounette mettait en garde Kamiyu à propos de la lune.

-Oui et donc ?

-Et donc, pour notre chère louve, la pleine lune dure trois jours !

Ce fut au tour du scorpion de sourire.

-Intéressant en effet…

_Quelque part dans un couloir…_

-Shun attends ! hurla Hyoga.

Mais Shun accéléra. Il ne supportait pas que son amour le voie dans cet état. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

-Laisse moi tranquille Hyoga.

Mais tout le monde sais bien que le cygne est têtu et dans un grand effort, il saute sur Andromède qui tombe à la renverse entraînant le russe avec lui.

Le pauvre chevalier se retrouve donc coincé sous un Hyoga déterminé qui ne semble pas pressé de se relever (NDA : Nous nous permettons de glisser une remarque qui dit que, à la place du chevalier des glaces, aucune d'entre nous ne se serait relevées ; nous approuvons donc son comportement. Fin de la remarque).

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser miner le moral par cette furie !

-Mais maintenant… tout le monde sait… pour nous et…

-Et alors ? le coupa son partenaire. On s'en fout !

-Mais…

Cette fois, Hyoga s'empara de la bouche de son aimé avant qu'il n'ait put répliquer. Faut dire aussi que c'était trop tentant. Le fragile saint se calma un peu.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… mon prince ! Tu as vraiment les arguments qu'il faut pour me consoler. Du coup je n'ai plus envi de pleurer. Mais je vais quand même faire semblant comme ça tu continueras à me consoler…_

Cette tactique marcha plutôt bien puisque le beau blond le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre (NDA : Bien évidemment, nous continuerons de préserver l'intimité du couple et vous ne saurez rien de plus aujourd'hui. Merci de votre patience).

_Devant la chambre de Liviounette…_

Shiryu respira profondément puis frappa à la porte de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement.

-Tiens bonsoir Shiryu.

-Salut !

-Que viens tu faire ici ?

-J'étais venu te voir… J'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser du vieux alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu es seule ?

-Oui, Kamiyu est sortie prendre l'air…

-Ah bon ? Mais il fait nuit noire ?

La jolie asiatique l'observa un instant puis déclara :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle sait se défendre.

-Dans ce cas…

-…

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Bien sur !

_Laissons les tranquille et allons voir ce qui se passe du côté de la terrasse…_

-Ikki ?

Le chevalier sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne arriver.

-Ah, c'est toi Shaka ?

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si, si…

Mais le phoenix avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le chevalier de la vierge n'était pas dupe. Aussi, utilisa t'il une tactique mesquine mais efficace pour découvrir ce qui tourmentait son amant : il ouvrit les yeux.

Les conséquences ne se firent pas attendre.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

-Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

-D'a…d'accord, ne t'énerve pas ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à accepter que Shun ait un autre homme que moi dans sa vie…

Shaka soupirât.

-Très bien.

Il prit un air lubrique.

-Je vais tacher de te faire oublier tout cela.

Ikki faillit en tomber à la renverse.

_Je suis béni des dieux ! Ce n'est pas l'effet que je voulais produire mais temps pis ! Je préfère mille fois ça !_

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'aller dans une chambre et ils… (NDA : Non mais vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous le dire !).

_Faisons maintenant un tour du côté du parc…_

Kamiyu s'était de nouveau transformée et hurlait à la mort quand l'autre loup s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

Il était toujours aussi beau avec sa fourrure d'un blanc immaculé. Elle voulu le voir de plus près lorsqu'il s'enfuit.

La louve connaissait la cause de sa fuite. En effet deux personnes au cosmos phénoménal se dirigeaient vers elle.

Elle voulut s'enfuir elle aussi mais se retrouva littéralement congelée sur place.

-Tu avais raison Camus.

-Oui, maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à l'emmener dans notre chambre et attendre qu'elle retrouve sa forme humaine. Et enfin, nous serons fixés Milo…

…

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

Il semblerait que la pleine lune joue un rôle important dans les transformations de Kamiyu. Que nous prépare Camus et Milo ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir…

**Bonus : Je vais me faire taper.**

Sadokamiyu (Sk) : Aïe !

Darkliviounette (Dl) : Un problème ?

Sk : Je vais me faire taper si je continue de provoquer les lecteurs…

Dl : Sans doute !

Sk : J'ai peur…

Dl : Tu l'auras bien cherché !

Sk : Maieuh !

…


	10. Déclaration de guerre

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 10 : Entre confiture, tendres câlins et esquimau glacé : déclaration de guerre.

Elle voulut s'enfuir elle aussi mais se retrouva littéralement congelée sur place.

-Tu avais raison Camus.

-Oui, maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à l'emmener dans notre chambre et attendre qu'elle retrouve sa forme humaine. Et enfin, nous serons fixés Milo…

_Le lendemain matin, très tôt…_

Le soleil venait de se lever et Kamiyu avait retrouvé sa forme humaine. Jusque là pas de problème. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. En effet, ses bras et ses jambes étaient littéralement collés au lit dans lequel elle était allongée par une épaisse couche de glace.

_Bon… Je me calme, inutile de s'énerver… mais ! Qu'est-ce que !..._

Elle venait de s'apercevoir que mis à part le drap qui la recouvrait, elle était complètement nue.

_FUCK !_ (NDA : Veuillez pardonner cet écart de langage que la situation excuse).

La jeune fille poussa un cri de rage. Grand mal lui en pris car, alerté par le cri, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-TOI ! hurla la française.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-RELACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE SALE BATARD ET NE M'APPELLE PAS CHERIE !

-Oulà ! On n'est de mauvaise humeur apparemment.

-JE VAIS TE MASSACRER euh… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Milo chérie.

-LIBERE MOI AVANT QUE JE…

Elle fut interrompue par une voix glaciale.

-Avant que tu quoi ?

-Camus, s'exclama le scorpion.

-Mais… d'où tu sors toi ? s'enquit Kamiyu.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent puis échangèrent un sourire sadique.

_Au même moment dans la cuisine…_

-Mais Shaka je te dis que je n'aime pas la confiture de fraise.

-C'est absurde Ikki, tout le monde aime la confiture de fraise.

-Tout le monde sauf moi !

-Tu n'y as même pas goûté.

-J'en prendrais pas.

La vierge commençait à s'énerver.

_Non mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Il y a encore quelques mois il ne mangeait que ça au petit déjeuné. A quel jeu il joue là !_

Ikki posa son regard bleu abyssal (NDA : Vous remarquerez les efforts des auteuses pour diversifier le vocabulaire. Merci de votre attention) sur son ami puis déclara :

-Bon, j'accepte d'en manger…

_Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !_

-… Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? soupira Shaka.

-Que ce soit toi qui me fasses manger !

-…

Gros silence.

-Bon très bien.

Et sur ce, le chevalier d'or fit manger son gamin de compagnon.

_Pendant ce temps là, sur le chemin de la cuisine…_

-Liviounette ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire que… euh…

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Ben voilà en fait je…

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_

-SHIRYU ! Où es-tu ?

Le dit Shiryu faillit avaler sa langue suite au choc provoqué par cette soudaine interruption.

-Et merde !

-Un problème, s'enquit Liviounette.

-Ouais, encore le vieux !

-Ah !

-Bon ben à toute !

-C'est ça.

Il lui déposa un tendre bisou sur la bouche puis s'éloigna tout en grommelant :

-Ce vieux périmé… toujours collé à mes bask'… envi de le massacrer…

Et ainsi de suite.

_Dans la chambre de Hyoga…_

Shun se réveilla comme une fleur et eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son cygne préféré (et accessoirement le seul qu'il connaisse).

Le cygne en question dormait encore. Son visage angélique respirait la quiétude et la sérénité. Andromède était sous le charme.

_Comme il est beau…_

Aussi décida t'il de rester contre son Jules encore quelques instants (NDA : Ce qui soit dit en passant est tout fait compréhensible).

Il se laissa bercer par la respiration de son chevalier tout en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Le fragile japonais se sentait bien, en sécurité dans les bras de son ami, il aurait voulu passer le restant de ses jours ainsi.

_Oh oui ! Ce serait le pied !_

Sentant de douces caresses sur son visage, Hyoga se réveilla. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie de découvrir son petit combattant allongé sur lui.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Pour toute réponse, Shun reçu un fougueux baiser du prince des glaces (NDA : pour les curieux, c'était un baiser brûlant).

-Restons encore un peu tous les deux dans le lit, proposa le chaud glaçon.

-Oh oui !

…

_Cuisine…_

Saori, encore un peu endormi, entra dans la cuisine histoire de manger un bout avant de se rendre au tournoi. Toutefois, toutes pensées concernant la nourriture furent impitoyablement chassées de son esprit par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis.

En effet, Ikki était allongé sur la table sur le dos au milieu de plusieurs pots de confiture à la fraise. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là ; si on était attentif, on pouvait aussi remarquer que Shaka, les yeux grand ouverts, était assis sur le phoenix et lui faisait avaler de la confiture de fraise.

Pour Saori, c'en était trop.

-Et mais … je peux participer ?

La fière Athéna, splendide déesse de la guerre mais aussi de la ruse, de la sagesse, des arts et surtout de l'intelligence, ne vit pas le pot de confiture qui lui arriva dans la figure et se retrouva couverte d'une délicieuse confiture de fraise (NDA : nous nous devons de préciser que ladite confiture était bien collante. Vos auteuses si dévouées vous saluent bien bas).

_Couloir…_

-KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MON TAILLEUR GUCCI !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'interrogea Liviounette.

_Liv…_

-Tiens, j'ai cru entendre Kamiyu…

_Liv…_

-Je rêve.

_Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv !_

Cette fois elle en était sure, son amie l'avait bien appelé mais dans sa tête.

_Kam ?_

_Liv enfin ! J'ai un problème, j'ai besoin de toi !_

_Que se passe t'il ? Où es-tu ?_

L'asiatique commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Kamiyu avait l'air vraiment perturbé.

_Tu te rappelles les deux ahuris d'hier ?_

_Oui bien sur !_

_Je suis attaché à un lit dans la chambre d'un des deux, je sais plus son nom…_

_Décris-le moi, vite !_

_Ok, tu vois le frigidaire ?_

_Ouais._

_Et ben c'est l'autre débile qui était avec lui._

Rapidement, la jeune fille se remémora son visage.

_Ok j'arrive !_

_Mais…_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre ?_

Aïe, elle n'avait pas pensait à ça.

_Non mais je trouverais bien, j'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation !_

_T'en as de la chance !_

_Ne bouge pas !_

_Y'a pas de risque…_

Liviounette se mit à arpenter les couloirs un peu au hasard. Plus que son sens de l'orientation, ce fut le fait de voir Milo sortir de sa chambre qui lui permit d'atteindre son amie.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur et se fit la plus discrète possible. Elle attendit que les deux chevaliers s'éloignent puis pénétra dans la chambre.

Là, elle vit son amie, recouverte d'un simple drap, allongée sur le lit les jambes et les bras entravés par de la glace. Elle tremblait de froid et de frustration.

-Kam ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bof…

-Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

-…

-A un esquimau glacé !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A partir de maintenant, entre moi et ces deux crétins, c'est la guerre !

…

**Fin du chapitre 10.**

Hum… Ce coup-ci, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense mais une chose demeure certaine ; le meilleur est à venir…

**Bonus : Le désespoir de Darkliviounette.**

SadoKamiyu (Sk) : Bonjour tout le monde !

DarkLiviounette (Dl) : Euh, y'a que moi…

Sk : Dans ce cas bonjour Darkliv' !

Dl : …

Sk : Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Dl : …

Sk : Tu as l'as fâché.

Dl : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?


	11. Le début des quarts de finale

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 11 : Entre pilier, ricanements et gêne : le début des quarts de finale.

Là, elle vit son amie, recouverte d'un simple drap, allongée sur le lit les jambes et les bras entravés par de la glace. Elle tremblait de froid et de frustration.

-Kam ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bof…

-Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

-…

-A un esquimau glacé !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A partir de maintenant, entre ces deux crétins et moi, c'est la guerre !

Liviounette n'eut même pas besoin de se fatiguer pour libérer sa partenaire. En effet, celle-ci, furieuse, dégagea une telle vague de chaleur que la glace fondit en quelques secondes.

L'asiatique se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. La force de l'onde de choc avait été phénoménale.

-Kam aurez-tu l'obligeance de te contrôler quand je suis à côté de toi stp ?

-Euh… oui bien sur je suis désolée…

-Je sais bien que le feu est un élément instable mais…

-Je vais faire plus attention, la coupa la française.

_C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me maîtriser, ça devient catastrophique…_

-Bon ! Sur ce, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre au tournoi. Notre prochain combat est dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Ahem !

-Un problème Liv ?

-Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller.

- !

…

_Sur le chemin du Coliséum…_

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on se donne la peine d'y aller !

-Milo…

Camus poussa un profond soupir. Ça avait été difficile pour lui de convaincre Milo d'assister au tournoi.

_Flash back…_

-S'il te plaît Milo lâche ce pilier.

-NON !

-Miloooooooo…

Soupir. Cela faisait presque une heure et demie que le scorpion tenait son pilier. Pour être plus précis, c'était depuis que Camus était venu lui annoncer qu'ils avaient ordre de se rendre au Japon pour assister à un tournoi qui avait pour but de trouver de assistante pour Athéna. Le verseau ne voulait pas y aller seul. En fait, il ne voulait pas y aller tout court. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du grand pope qui avait lui-même reçu ses instructions de Saori en personne (NDA : par pigeon voyageur, vous voyez, vos auteuses ont le souci du détail !). Pour les chevaliers, un ordre du Pope est absolu. Donc, ils sont obligés d'y obéir sans discuter. Toutefois, ce détail avait manifestement échappé au saint du scorpion.

-C'est un ordre direct du…

-M'en fous !

Re-soupir.

_Commence à m'gonfler cet abruti ! Je crois qu'il est temps de changer de stratégie…_

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Une vague glacée entoura le chevalier du scorpion mais ne lui fit aucun mal. Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé mais le pilier. Le dit pilier commença à se fissurer sous la glace puis explosa.

-Aaaaaaaaaah !

Le saint d'or s'écrasa donc par terre. Sourire discret de Camus.

_Je suis un géni ! En plus je suis beau et froid et classe et…_

-S'il te plaît vaillant guerrier…

Milo tendit une oreille.

-… Y aller seul serait pour moi proche du suicide. Crois-tu que tu pourra encore te regarder dans un miroir si jamais je meurs étouffé par la guimauve qui constitue l'univers de notre bien aimée déesse ? Pourra tu te pardonner ? Seras-tu capable d'endosser la responsabilité de ma mort ?

Milo versa une petite larme.

-OK, je t'accompagne.

_Fin du flash back._

-On en a déjà discuté…

-Grrrr !

Dans la tribune d'honneur…

Bien qu'il y avait des sièges en abondance, certains chevaliers semblaient préférer un proche comme siège. De fait, Shun était assis sur son Hyoga et Shaka se trouvait sur les genoux de Ikki.

Pour d'autre, des réglages avaient du être fait sur les place. On avait apporté une dizaine d'annuaire que l'on avait posé sur l'un des fauteuils afin que Dohko, chevalier d'or de la balance, puissent être à la bonne hauteur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs exigé que Shiryu, son disciple, soit à côté de lui.

Milo et Camus s'était tous les deux mis à l'écart et discutaient avec animation. Tatsumi n'était pas venu assister au match. Depuis la combustion de sa perruque, il boudait.

C'est pour cette raison que Seiyar, le chevalier Pégase, fut contrait de prendre place au côté de Saori.

-Mon Seiyar chou…

Ricanements des autres chevaliers.

-… je suis si heureuse !

-Ah ouais, répond un Pégase qui commence à avoir des envies de meurtre.

-Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin je t'ai pour moi toute seule.

Nouveaux ricanements.

On put voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du bronze saint. Pour lui, c'en était trop. Il attrapa Saori assez violemment. Elle émit un gloussement se méprenant sur son geste. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que son protecteur ne lui témoignait pas l'affection à laquelle elle avait pensé. En effet, elle se retrouva entièrement dans le vide. Seul la main du garçon qui la retenait par le pied l'empêchait de s'écraser au sol.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Encore des ricanements mais de Seiyar cette fois. Enfin il lui s'amusait un peu.

-Euh on ne devrait pas l'aider là ? s'enquit Andromède.

-Seiyar ?

-Non, Saori.

-Ah ! Non c'est bon ! lui répondit son cygne adoré.

Le supplice de la déesse aurait pu durer encore un moment vu la motivation de ses chevaliers pour la secourir. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Ils avaient tous trouvé une activité. Dohko faisait un discours sur l'entretien des armures. Shiryu l'écoutait ou plutôt, Shiryu le regardait en pensant à toutes les tortures possible et imaginables qu'il voulait tester sur son vénérable maître. Ikki et Shaka jouait au chat et à la souris. C'était Shaka qui tenait le rôle du chat. Hyoga susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille de Shun qui rougissait. Et pour finir, Milo et Camus était plongé dans une passionnante discussion.

-J'veux partir.

-Non.

-Si !

-Je veux dire non tu ne pars pas !

-Pourquoi ?

Enième soupir du verseau qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son ami.

-Sans la louve il n'y aura pas de combat alors on pourrait partir !

-…

-Mais Camus c'est vrai !

-Oui c'est vrai mais on reste. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un ordre de…

-On s'en tamponne !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-NON ! finit par rugir l'impassible chevalier des glace.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. C'était rare d'entendre « Ice-man » élever la voix. Seiyar en fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de lâcher Saori.

A sa grande fureur, le roi des glaçon (NDA : Vive les surnoms !) entendit le scorpion pouffer.

Pendant que tout le monde était occuper à regarder Camus, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, en profita pour discrètement se rapprocher d'Ikki puis…

-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

… le ceintura en hurlant :

-JE T'AI EU PETITE SOURIS !

Cette fois, ce fut sur un Shaka radieux et un Ikki très très gêné que les regards se braquèrent. Nullement affecté par tout cela, la vierge murmura de façon que seul son phoenix puisse entendre :

-Ce soir ce sera moi le chasseur…

-Gloups !

-… et toi tu sera ma proie.

Sous l'œil attentif et intrigué des autres chevaliers, Ikki se mit à transpirer abondamment.

Heureusement pour lui, le présentateur déclara :

-Bonjour, bienvenue à tous et à toutes !

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur le ring.

-Aujourd'hui débute les quarts de finale de ce grand tournoi !

Applaudissements.

Milo émit des sons incompréhensibles proche du grognement et Seiyar remonta Saori en vitesse qui était trop soulagée pour râler.

-Le premier combat verra s'affronter l'équipe bleue et l'équipe rouge !

Hurlements enthousiastes. Sauf pour un certain chevalier d'or :

-Risquent pas de s'battre vu qu'une joueuse est out !

-MILO !

Mais Milo se trompait. En effet, sous ses grands (et superbes) yeux ébahis, il vit Liviounette et Kamiyu monter sur le ring. Kamiyu paraissait furieuse, ses yeux exorbités lançaient des éclairs et Liviounette ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Les deux autres participantes semblaient pour le moins détendues, sûres de leur victoire sur les _deux microbes de l'autre équipe_.

-YES ! cria Milo tandis que Camus manquait de s'étrangler.

-Mais… c'est impossible !

Kamiyu tourna la tête et adressa un regard flamboyant aux deux magnifiques Apollons.

-Et voilà les ennuis qui commencent… marmonna Liviounette.

…

**Fin du chapitre 11.**

Ey voilà le retour du suspense ! Liviounette semble très pessimiste quant à la suite des événements. Que va t'il se passer entre Kamiyu, Milo et Camus ? Une guerre, c'est évident mais de quelle sorte ? Et qu'entend Shaka par « ce soir c'est moi le chasseur » ? Hum… Pour le savoir, ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre du Harem du zodiaque !

**Bonus : La mort de Sadokamiyu (Sk).**

Sk : Comment ?... Si je veux mourir ! Mais non ! Rangez cette matraque svp ! Non ne me touchez pas ! NON ! KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ainsi mourut Sadokamiyu. Paix à son âme !

DarkLiviounette : Elle l'aura bien cherché !

…


	12. Première attaque

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 12 : Entre assommement, acharnement et bêtises : première attaque.

-YES ! cria Milo tandis que Camus manquait de s'étrangler.

-Mais… c'est impossible !

Kamiyu tourna la tête et adressa un regard flamboyant aux deux magnifiques Apollons.

-Et voilà les ennuis qui commencent… marmonna Liviounette.

_Kam ! Pas de bêtises s'il te plaît !_

Pas de réponse.

Un sourire de dément fit une apparition fugitive sur le visage de Kamiyu. Son amie était de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas plus le loisir de s'en occuper. En effet, l'arbitre annonça le début du combat.

Kamiyu envoya une vague de chaleur à ses adversaires tout en continuant de fixer Milo et Camus.

Les cheveux d'une des deux armoires à glace prirent feu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Bizarrement, des flammes apparurent sur les chaises des deux chevaliers d'or. Le verseau les stoppa bien vite avec sa glace mais le message était bien passé. A présent, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Une lutte sans merci contre la louve s'annonçait. Il consulta Milo du regard et à son expression, il comprit que son ami en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Seul ces deux là savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres.

-Oh ben ça alors, s'exclama Saori. C'est complètement fou !

Le ton aigu de sa voix donna à Seiyar une irrésistible envie de la frapper mais il se retint.

Dohko s'étonna lui aussi.

Shiryu s'en foutait : il lisait en cachette un manga et le passage où il en était, était palpitant. C'était le moment de la rencontre finale, la dernière baston de l'histoire, les héros VS le Boss !

Hyoga et Shun étaient en pleine séance de câlins, bisous et autres. Donc, eux aussi se foutaient du feu.

Enfin, si Ikki avait, lui, bien remarqué les flammes, il était trop occupé à fuir le regard insistant de Shaka (qui lui murmurait diverses choses plus ou moins perverses à l'oreille) pour s'en soucier.

Donc à part Milo, Camus, Dohko et Saori (qui tomba mystérieusement de sa chaise), tout le monde se fichait royalement que des chaises aient pu s'enflammer.

Sur le ring par contre, Liviounette assomma Kamiyu et fit face aux deux autres concurrentes.

Les cheveux de l'une d'entre elles fumaient légèrement. Furieuses, elles se jetèrent sur l'asiatique qui les expédia hors du ring en deux temps trois mouvements. Les deux combattantes ne se relevèrent pas. Aussi, l'arbitre siffla t'il la fin du combat.

Il y eut un grand silence. En effet, personne n'avait rien compris.

-C'est… incroyable ! commença le commentateur. Il semblerait que Liviounette ait assommé sa coéquipière avant d'attaquer ses adversaires !

« Ooooooooooooooooooh » de l'assistance.

-C'est du jamais vu ! J'adore cette équipe !

« Noooouuuus aussi » du public puis tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Bien ! Nous allons entamer le second combat de ces quarts de finale !

Liviounette traîna Kamiyu hors du ring en la tirant par les pieds et les deux autres filles furent envoyées d'urgence à l'hôpital.

-Eeeeeeeeeeet c'est parti ! hurla le commentateur.

…

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans les vestiaires…_

- Elle ne pouvait pas rester un peu calme pour une fois ! Non ! Fallait qu'elle fasse une connerie !

La belle asiatique rumina encore pendant un moment.

Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille quand elle vit apparaître Milo et Camus (NDA : C'est tout de même une agréable surprise ! Euh… pardonnez cette interruption déplacée).

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! Dehors !

-NON ! lui lança Milo.

Le verseau adressa un regard glacé à la combattante et déclara :

-Nous sommes venu voir ton amie.

-C'est pas le moment !

-Laisse nous passer !

…

_Dans la tribune d'honneur…_

Ikki était en très mauvaise posture. En effet, Shaka devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. A présent, il ne se contentait plus de susurrer des choses perverses à son amant. Depuis dix bonnes minutes il manifestait l'envi de tripoter le phoenix qui était de plus en plus géné.

Soudain, Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la balance appela la vierge afin de lui demander son avis à propos du combat qui se dérouler.

Le chevalier de bronze en profita pour s'éclipser hors de la tribune. Un fois chose faite, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Après une course effrénée, il arriva sur l'une des terrasses de la résidence Kido.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'autorisa une pause. Il admira un moment le paysage mais fut interrompu par :

-Coucou petite souris !

Le phoenix sursauta et fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna et…

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Content de me voir ?

-Sha… Shaka !

-Mais oui ma puce, c'est moi.

Ikki se mit à transpirer abondamment.

-Mais… que…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-O…oui…

Le chevalier d'or eut un sourire pervers.

-Je t'ai suivi.

-Mais…

-Ne te pose pas de question.

Le phoenix déglutit bruyamment.

-Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses…

Soudain, Shun et Hyoga se pointèrent au grand soulagement d'Ikki.

-Tiens Ikki et Shaka ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit le doux Andromède.

-Euh… (NDA : Si l'on est attentif, on peut voir une goutte sur la tempe du phoenix).

Le cygne ricana.

-Viens Shun, laissons-les tranquille.

Il adressa un sourire malveillant au frère de son chéri et pris ledit chéri par la main.

Tout à coup, Ikki eut une idée.

-Et si on passait le reste de la journée ensemble !

La vierge posa sur lui un regard d'une étrange intensité au bronze saint.

Le chevalier des glaces, lui, s'étrangla :

-KOAAAAAA !

-Oh oui ! s'extasia l'innocent Shun, ce serait formidable !

-Et toi Hyoga tu es d'accord ?

-…

-Oh s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

-Bon c'est d'accord…

-YOUPI ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères à l'unisson.

Un sourire sadique passa fugitivement sur le visage du superbe glaçon.

-Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère Shaka ?

-Mais non, pas du tout !

Les deux frères se prirent dans les bras.

Le bronze des glaces fit un clin d'œil au chevalier d'or et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer d'arracher rapidement Shun à Ikki. Ça nous arrange tous les deux, je me trompe ?

Shaka adressa un sourire radieux au bronze saint.

-Non, tu as tout à fait raison.

…

_Le soir venu, dans les vestiaires…_

-Je vous dis qu'elle dort encore !

-Très bien, déclara Camus, mais nous reviendrons demain.

-Ouais, si tu veux…

Sur ce, Milo et Camus partirent se coucher.

Liviounette poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait passée toute l'après midi à faire barrière entre les deux chevaliers et son amie.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et Kamiyu s'était de nouveau transformée en louve.

La belle asiatique soupira :

-Heureusement que la pleine lune se termine ce soir… Je commence à être un peu fatiguée.

Elle regarda la louve endormie et lui caressa la tête.

-Allez ma vieille, je t'emmène dans ma chambre.

Elle la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Encore une nuit et tu pourras te reposer. Tiens bon ma fille !

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans le parc…_

Liviounette se baladait quand le parc quand elle tomba soudain sur…

… le loup blanc !

Il eut l'air apeuré en la voyant. Il s'approcha avec méfiance et la renifla.

Elle se permit de le caresser.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'exclama :

-Mais tu es…

…

**Fin du chapitre 12.**

Que de suspense ! Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez toutes les réponses en ce qui concerne le mystérieux loup blanc ! Ikki ne semble pas tirer d'affaire, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Quelle tournure pendra la guerre entre Kamiyu, Camus et Milo ? Hum, mystère, mystère…

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont la patience de lire cette histoire. Continuez de me laisser des reviews !

A!


	13. La guerre évolue

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 13 : Entre fusil, critiques et révélations : la guerre évolue.

Liviounette se baladait quand le parc quand elle tomba soudain sur…

… le loup blanc !

Il eut l'air apeuré en la voyant. Il s'approcha avec méfiance et la renifla.

Elle se permit de le caresser.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'exclama :

-Mais tu es…

Elle recula précipitamment et son geste brusque acheva d'effrayer l'animal qui s'enfuit en toute hâte.

-Ça alors, murmura t'elle, c'est incroyable.

…

_Au même moment, quelque part dans le château…_

Ikki avait enfin réussi à semer Shaka et reprenait son souffle, adossé à un mur.

Bien qu'il ignorait ce que lui avait prévu son amant pour cette nuit, il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester cacher. En effet, la dernière fois que la vierge avait parlé de chasseur, elle s'était ramenée en costume de safari et avait poursuivi le phoenix dans tout le sanctuaire avec un filet et un fouet. Il avait alors couru de toute ses force mais avait fini par être rattrapé. Comme bien sur, sa honte n'étant pas assez suffisante, Hyoga l'avait alors aperçu et avait évidemment explosé de rire (NDA : Nous aussi nous aurions rigoler…). Ce dernier s'était depuis lors employer à rappeler cet événement à Ikki chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Fort de ce souvenir, le phoenix arbora une moue contrariée.

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas emmené un avion de chasse…_

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées et là il vit…

_Oh non…_

… Shaka juste à côté de lui avec dans ses mains… _un fusil !_

_Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu…_

Et Ikki de se remettre à courir comme un dératé.

…

_Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine chambre…_

Shun s'était enfin endormi.

Hyoga le dévora des yeux un instant puis, sans faire de bruit, sortit de sa chambre, laissant son bien aimé seul dans les bras de Morphé.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Ikki et Shaka. Il se cacha comme il put et se délecta du spectacle de Ikki mort de peur poursuivit par un Shaka au regard de psychopathe armé d'un fusil.

Décidemment, la soirée était douce…

…

_Sur l'une des terrasses de la propriété…_

Ikki déboula comme un fou pour s'apercevoir à sa grande horreur qu'il était coincé. C'est bien simple, il avait le choix entre Shaka et sauté dans le vide.

Sauter dans le vide aurait été la solution la plus ingénieuse pour un chevalier de sa trempe mais le jeune homme céda à la panique et se mit à sangloter.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la vierge pour arriver.

Il observa un moment sa cible apeurée puis un air victorieux et pervers se peignit sur son visage d'ange.

Il cria :

-Ha ha ha ! Je t'ai eut petite souris !

Et tira.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le phoenix crut son heure venue mais se rendit bien vite compte que tel n'était pas le cas. En effet, il était couvert de peinture multicolore.

Le saint d'or pouffa.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau pistolet paint-ball ?

Le bronze resta abasourdi quelques minutes puis laissa sa rage éclater. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le jouet qui se brisa et un autre à Shaka qui tomba à la renverse.

-ABRUTI !

Il planta son amant et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

-J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise, murmura Shaka.

…

_Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Liviounette…_

Kamiyu avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et venait de finir de s'habillait quand Liviounette sortit de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour.

L'asiatique détailla son amie et ce qu'elle vit lui déplut fortement. La louve avait les traits tirés. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux, qu'elle avait de mal à garder ouvert était injecté de sang et soulignés par de profonds cernes violets. C'était le fruit de trois nuits blanches consécutives. Nuits pendant lesquelles elle n'avait cessé de se dépenser pour évacuer le trop plein d'énergie que lui procurait sa forme animal.

Liviounette secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Les transformations incontrôlées de la française l'achevaient sur le plan physique et moral et chaque fois Kamiyu en ressortait épuisée et à bout de nerf. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour récupérer.

Toutefois, il y avait un point positif. En effet, de ces trois nuits, le corps de la jeune fille en ressortait purgé de toute blessure. Un vrai remède miracle !

-Bonjour, lui répondit Liviounette, comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop bien j'imagine.

-Ça peut aller.

L'asiatique eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien ! Ecoute Kam, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier sur le ring.

-Oui ?

-Il ne faut plus que tu te laisses aller comme ça. Franchement, mettre le feu au siège d'un chevalier…

Kamiyu soupira.

-Je suis désolée. J'essaierai de faire plus attention mais Liv… ces deux types me rendent folle !

-Je sais, je sais…

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Liviounette y mit rapidement un terme.

-Kam, j'ai des révélations à te faire…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Euh… tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. C'est au sujet de ton mystérieux loup blanc…

La louve fixa son amie attentivement.

-Ahem… En fait c'est un chien.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Le loup blanc, ce n'est pas un loup, c'est juste un chien (NDA : La révélation qui tue !).

Kamiyu ne regretta pas de s'être assise.

…

_Quelques heures plus tard, à la sortie du coliséum…_

Milo et Camus marchaient côte à côte.

Les quarts de finales venaient de s'achevaient et il n'y auraient plus d'autres combats avant le lendemain. Du moins le pensaient-ils.

Les quarts de finales s'étaient globalement bien passés et mis à part l'absence de Ikki et la mine coupable de Shaka, un seul événement était à retenir.

Ça s'était passé peu après le début du second combat. Saori, dans sa grande sagesse, avait fait remarquer à Seiyar que ses cheveux étaient aujourd'hui bien plus en bataille que d'habitude et qu'une bonne coupe ou simplement le fait de les coiffer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ledit Seiyar était instantanément devenu écarlate mais n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Ses amis avaient tous clairement vu qu'il faisait un gros effort pour se contrôler. Les choses auraient pu en rester là mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pégase avait enfin réussit à se calmer quand sa vénérée déesse déclara qu'elle n'aimait pas la couleur de son tee-shirt. La réaction du saint fut immédiate. Il sortit un couteau de sous le fameux tee-shirt et tenta de le planter dans le cœur d'Athéna. Il poussa un rugissement de triomphe qui se transforma bien vite en un cri de désespoir quand il découvrit que la lame était en fait du caoutchouc. Il éclata en sanglots et il fallut toute la persuasion de ses amis pour le convaincre qu'il y arriverait bien un jour.

Il fut décidé d'un commun accord que cet incident ne serait plus jamais évoqué.

-Camus ?

-Oui ?

Milo inspira profondément.

-La louve me plaît beaucoup, en fait… je crois que je suis amoureux.

Le verseau sourit.

-Dans ce cas je crois que nous sommes dans le même cas… (NDA : Attention, il ne faut pas détester Kamiyu pour autant bien que je comprendrait. C'est juste que c'est une petite veinarde et que ce qui va suivre entre elle et les deux autres risque d'être marrant ! Voilà. Veuillez pardonner cette longue et inutile interruption).

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.

_Vint le soir…_

Kamiyu marchait tranquillement vers sa chambra quand deux énergumènes lui bloquèrent la route.

_Tiens, deux énergumènes qui me bloquent la route !_

C'est alors qu'elle reconnu les deux énergumènes en question.

-Ah c'est vous ?

Milo et Camus échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

Ce comportement pour le moins singulier mit la louve mal à l'aise.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent les bouffons ?_

-Bon, on va pas y passer la semaine, dites moi vite ce que vous voulez ou sinon déga… mmmph !

Tac, Milo venait de l'embrasser. Comme ça sans crier gare. Le visage de Kamiyu vira au rouge à vitesse grand V.

_Il aurait pu prévenir quand même !_

-Non mais ça va p… mmmph !

Retac, cette fois, c'était Camus qui l'avait embrassé. Son visage vira au blanc aussi vite qu'il était passé au rouge. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et envoya une gifle magistrale à chacun des deux chevaliers.

Ceux-ci purent constater qu'elle avait à présent un regard de détraqué.

Elle respira un grand coup et déclara :

-A MORT !

…

_Chambre de Liviounette…_

L'asiatique était tranquillement allongé sur son lit en train de lire un manga quand…

« A MORT ! »

… elle fit un bond d'au moins trois mettre.

_Oh punaise ! Mais… c'était la voix de Kamiyu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et découvrit Kamiyu en train de bombarder les chevaliers du scorpion et du verseau de boule de feu.

Elle s'interposa entre les deux malheureux et son amie et posa un doigt sur le front de la louve. Cette dernière s'écroula, inconsciente, dans les bras de l'asiatique.

Liviounette jeta un regard incrédule vers les garçons puis emporta tant bien que mal son équipière avec elle.

Une fois seuls, les chevaliers soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Ben dis donc, souffla Milo, faut pas la contrarier celle là !

-Ouais, ça promet ! renchérit Camus.

…

_Devant la chambre de Saori…_

-Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !

Pégase se retourna à contrecoeur et s'enquit :

-Quoi encore ?

-Et bien… Ne t'énerve pas mais elle est vraiment moche la couleur de ton…

La déesse ne finit pas sa phrase. Une sensation de danger imminent combiné au regard glacé de Seiyar l'incita à courageusement… prendre la fuite.

Aussi courut-elle se cacher sous son lit.

…

**Fin du chapitre 13.**

Ouh là ! Les choses se corsent ! Que va-t-il advenir de Saori ? La poussière sous son lit la sauvera t'elle ou se fera t'elle dépecer par Seiyar ? Et entre Ikki et Shaka ? Il semblerait que ce soit tendu entre. Enfin, comment évoluera la guerre entre Milo, Camus et Kamiyu ? Serait-ce un nouveau tournant ? Pour le savoir, ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre du Harem du zodiaque !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous vous êtes autant amusés en lisant ce chapitre que moi en l'écrivant.

En ce qui concerne une éventuelle liaison entre Camus et Milo, ne vous en faîte pas, ça va venir mais comme vous vous en doutez déjà, ils ne seront pas que tous les deux…


	14. Le mini bars

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 14 : Entre grossièreté, colère et pleurs : le mini bars.

-Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !

Pégase se retourna à contrecoeur et s'enquit :

-Quoi encore ?

-Et bien… Ne t'énerve pas mais elle est vraiment moche la couleur de ton…

La déesse ne finit pas sa phrase. Une sensation de danger imminent combiné au regard glacé de Seiyar l'incita à courageusement… prendre la fuite.

Aussi courut-elle se cacher sous son lit.

Ce fut une bonne initiative car Seiyar, fou de fureur, avait entreprit de pulvérisait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il restait toutefois à distance respectable du lit de la déesse et de son bouclier de poussière. Le bouclier ultime. Enfin… plus pour longtemps.

Les cris du guerrier associés au vacarme provoqué par la destruction de la chambre attirèrent les autres habitants de la demeure.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la pièce soit remplie et Seiyar entravé par Shiryu et Hyoga.

Les chevaliers ainsi que Liviounette, Kamiyu et Tatsumi formèrent un cercle autour d'un Pégase très en colère.

C'est à ce moment là que Tatsumi fit une bêtise. Il s'approcha du japonais et… le gifla !

Grave erreur. Seiyar hurla et se débattit de plus bel. Il fallut cinq autres chevaliers pour le maintenir en place.

Shun appela à lui son armure et attrapa Tatsumi. Il le maintint immobile grâce à ses chaînes.

Le serviteur reçut deux vagues de froid provenant des deux chevaliers des glaces qui furent rapidement suivit par les piqûres mortelles du scorpion et nombre d'autres attaques.

Au finale, il fut jeté hors de la pièce et on lui claqua la porte au nez.

Il s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Seiyar éclata en sanglot et déclara qu'il était à bout. Les autres firent de leur mieux pour le réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit, vidé par sa grosse colère.

Il restait néanmoins un problème de taille. Saori était toujours terrée sous son lit et personne ne désirait s'en approcher.

Kamiyu suggéra :

-On pourrait détruire le lit.

Milo se tourna vers elle et chercha à capter son regard mais la jeune fille fixait obstinément le lit.

-Non pas question, trancha Ikki.

-La poussière accumulée sous le lit nous sauterait au visage, expliqua Hyoga.

La française le regarda d'un air sceptique mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

C'est alors que Camus eut une idée.

-Et si on utilisait un aspirateur ? C'est l'arme absolue contre la poussière.

Un ange passa puis :

-Mais oui !

-Génial !

-Camus tu es un géni !

…

Tout le monde (à part Kamiyu qui essayait de se faire toute petite) s'extasia pendant un bon quart d'heure mais celui qui s'extasiait le plus fort, c'était Hyoga.

-Il est fa-bu-leux ! C'est mon maître !...

Shun n'apprécia que modérément que l'attention de son glaçon se porte sur un autre que lui. Plus Hyoga complimentait Camus, plus il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Dix minutes plus tard il éclata et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Embrasse le pendant que tu y es !

Sur ce, il planta là un cygne complètement abasourdit et quitta la pièce. Personne ne le remarqua.

Hyoga se sentit soudain très triste. Le ton qu'avait pris Shun, les éclairs dans ses yeux,… tout cela fit très mal au chevalier. Il eut la désagréable impression que quelqu'un lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur.

Il quitta à son tour la pièce et alla noyer son chagrin dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pourrait le voir.

Les autres, eux, étaient fort occupés. En moins de cinq minutes, un aspirateur fut apporté et la poussière sous le lit de Saori aspirée.

Cette dernière comprit bien vite que son sort ne serait guerre enviable.

Ikki, qui avait de la compassion pour Seiyar (et qui surtout ne supportait pas Saocruche) attrapa la déesse et la porta jusqu'au parc.

Trop paresseux pour le suivre, les autres se massèrent près de la fenêtre afin de regarder ce qui allait se passer.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde.

-Eh ! Pousse toi !

-Tu m'marches sur le pied !

-Aïe !

Et ainsi de suite.

Milo, sous le regard attentif de Camus, tenta de s'approcher de Kamiyu. Ce fut vain. La française faisant tout pour éviter les deux hommes, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre avant qu'on eut pu dire « ouf ».

Le verseau et le scorpion poussèrent un même soupir.

(NDA : Nous nous permettons de préciser que si nous étions « courtisées » par deux sublimes apollons nous ne tenterions pas de fuir ! Au contraire, mais… euh… nous sommes très gênées ! Nous ne vous interromprons plus ! Milles excuses).

Shiryu prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de Liviounette et lui demanda :

-Ça te dirait de venir voir un film avec moi ?

-Oh oui ! Bien sur ! Mais… quand ?

-Ben… maintenant.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

-Ok allons-y !

Et ils allèrent au cinéma.

Les quelques chevaliers restant (Milo et Camus étaient partis se coucher) purent constater que Ikki avait pendu sa déesse par les pieds à un arbres. Ses cris stridents rappelant des ongles sur un tableau noir eurent raison de sa patience et il la bâillonna.

Tout ceux qui assistèrent à ce divertissement s'en furent dormir d'excellente humeur.

…

_Le lendemain matin, au grand coliséum…_

Les demies finales allaient débuter.

On avait détaché Saori de son arbre pour l'occasion.

Elle avait pesté un bon moment puis devant l'expression hostile de ses chevaliers, elle avait mit un terme à ses pleurnicheries.

Dans la tribune, ce n'était pas la joie.

En effet, Ikki s'était installé sur le siège le plus éloigné de Shaka et Shun avait fait en sorte d'être vraiment loin de Hyoga.

Donc, ces quatre là faisait une tête d'enterrement.

Saori boudait.

Quant à Milo et Camus, ils affichaient une mine vivement contrariée. Depuis la veille, le scorpion n'avait cessé de marmonner :

-Quel caractère de ch…, si elle croit que j'vais m'décourager…, va voir ce qu'elle va voir…

Le verseau n'en pouvait plus et Milo le rendait nerveux.

Les autres allaient tous bien.

Shiryu avait même l'air radieux (NDA : Allez savoir pourquoi…).

Le présentateur mit fin à l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait dans la tribune d'honneur.

-Bonjour à tous !

-Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !

-Bienvenu pour le demie finales de ce grand tournoi !

Acclamation de la foule (Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !).

-Le premier combat opposera l'équipe rouge…

Ovation de la foule (OOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS !) (NDA : Notez que le moindre cri du public est retranscrit ! vos auteuses font des efforts !).

-… à l'équipe violette !

Applaudissements polis.

-Très bien ! Que le combat commence !

Milo et Camus fixèrent attentivement le ring pour y découvrir… Kamiyu en grande conversation avec Liviounette.

-Mais elle est vraiment…, commença Milo.

…

_Sur le ring…_

-… et donc vous êtes allés voir un film ?

-C'est ça…

Les deux filles de l'équipe violette, deux brunes à l'air féroce, regardaient avec étonnement les poids plume en pleine conversation.

-… c'est cool non ?

-Cool ? C'est génial tu veux dire !

La violette n°1 n'était absolument pas impressionnée par ses adversaires. Une asiatique pas très grande qui avait toujours était calme dans ses combats pour ce qu'en avait vu n°1 et une autre fille carrément petite qui faisait n'importe quoi dans ses combats.

_Mouais, pas très impressionnant tout ça…_

-C'était quoi au fait comme film ?

-Euh… un western je crois…

La violette n°2 commençait à s'impatienter.

-Ok et c'était quoi l'histoire ?

-Ben pour être honnête je…

N°2 craqua.

-Bon on le fait ce combat oui ou merde ?

N°1 craqua également.

-Ouais, c'est quand vous voulez !

Liviounette leur jeta un regard glacé alors que celui de Kamiyu était ardent.

Les violettes frissonnèrent.

-Voyez pas qu'on parle ? cracha Kamiyu.

Et les filles reprirent leur conversation.

-Donc l'histoire ?

-C'est sûrement des cow-boys qui…

-PUTAIN ! hurla n°2.

L'aura de l'asiatique se fit extrêmement menaçante.

-Grossière en plus !

-Tu vas la fermer sale « biiiip » !

Liviounette devint blanche mais ce fut Kamiyu qui réagit la première.

Elle sortit ses griffes (NDA : ça a des avantages de se transformer en louve) et entailla le bras de n°1.

Ses yeux se firent plus ardents que jamais.

Son amie décida d'éjecter n°1 hors du ring avant que la louve ne fasse plus de dégât. Un coup de pied magistral régal le problème. N°1 alla s'écraser sur le sol rapidement suivit par n°2.

Le présentateur annonça la victoire des rouges sous les vivats de la foule.

Les filles quittèrent le ring.

-Où en étions nous, Ah oui ! Donc c'est des cow-boys qui…

Le présentateur lança le second combat.

Dans la tribune, Milo et Camus étaient atterrés.

-Cette fille me rend fou…

…

_Le soir venu, dans le salon de la propriété Kido…_

Kamiyu était un peu contrariée. Les événements prenaient une tournure qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement.

Il y avait d'abord eu la découverte de son secret par deux (très beaux) chevaliers. Ensuite, ces même chevaliers l'avaient harcelé puis enfin, ils s'étaient jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser.

_Mais ce n'était pas désagréable…_

Elle se mit une baffe.

_A quoi je pense là !_

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux… non ils sont magnifiques ! D'un autre côté ils sont chiants… mais j'aime bien les hommes tenaces !..._

Et ainsi de suite.

Après une longue réflexion, elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle se dirigea donc vers le mini bars.

Parmi tous les alcools elle choisit une bonne bouteille de martini blanc.

Elle se servit un verre et l'avala d'un trait. Elle se resservait quand elle sentit deux présences juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et découvrit l'objet ou plutôt _les objets_ de ses soucis.

En guise de salut, elle émit un grognement.

-Ouais salut, répliqua Milo.

Camus aperçut le verre dans ses mains.

-Tu bois ?

-…

-Fais tout de même attention ! Vu ta corpulence tu vas rapidement être…

-Ça va ! Je suis une grande fille ! le coupa t'elle.

-Je vois qu'on est de bonne humeur, commenta Milo.

-T'as un problème le nain ?

-Toi j'vais te…

-STOP ! cria Camus, ça suffit.

Il fit un sourire apaisant à la louve qui se décontracta un peu. Bizarrement, le calme de Camus l'apaisait.

_Je suis en train de mal tourner moi…_

-Désolé, s'excusa le scorpion.

Il fit un sourire charmeur et la française se sentit très bizarre. Elle avait chaud tout à coup.

_C'est mauvais signe…_

-Tu nous sers quelque chose, demanda Camus.

Elle leur donna à tous les deux du martini.

Camus la frôla. La louve devint très nerveuse et étrangement excitée.

_Attention…_

Tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir. Ses alarmes internes hurlaient dans sa tête.

Mais elle n'avait plus la volonté de partir, de se séparer de ces deux hommes si attirants…

Elle avala son deuxième verre…

**Fin du chapitre 14.**

Hum ça devient chaud ! Que va-t-il arriver à Kamiyu ? Et comment évoluera le différent qui oppose Ikki à Shaka ? Shun continura t'il à éviter Hyoga ? Et Shiryu et Liviounette ?

Que de mystères.

J'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés !

En tout cas, je peut vous dire que la relation Kam, Milo, Camus vas faire un grand pas en avant dans le prochain chapitre…


	15. La finale

_Auteurs : Darkliviounette et sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages de saint seiya ne nous appartiennent pas malgrè le fait que l'on harcèle régulièrement Masami KURUMADA pour qu'il nous les donne._

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion (NDA : Niark ! niark ! euh… excusez cet écart de langage, à l'avenir nous essaierons de nous tenir) ; yaoï aussi._

_Il faut également préciser que le but étant ici de s'amuser, les actions des protagonistes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans le manga ou dans l'anime._

_En bref, nous détestons Saori et vénérons les dieux que sont les chevaliers. Nous nous excusons d'avance auprès des pro- Saori (si, si ça existe) et nous leur conseillons aimablement de ne pas lire cette fic. En effet ils risqueraient de crier au blasphème et de faire ce qui s'apparenterait à une crise cardiaque ce qui serait fort fâcheux. _

_Pour tous ceux qui nous incitent à nous presser de mettre la suite, le lecteur est roi ! En conséquence nous ferons vite._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 15 : Entre surprise, réveil douteux et larmes : la finale.

Tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir. Ses alarmes internes hurlaient dans sa tête.

Mais elle n'avait plus la volonté de partir, de se séparer de ces deux hommes si attirants…

Elle avala son deuxième verre…

…

_Le lendemain matin, dans le parc…_

Le jour venait de se lever. C'était une matinée calme et ensoleillée. Il régnait dans le parc une quiétude apaisante. Tout le monde dormait encore, seule la nature s'était éveillée.

C'est donc le cœur remplit d'une paix magique que maman oiseau apportait à ses enfants leur petit déjeuné.

La chasse avait été particulièrement fructueuse aujourd'hui et c'est avec deux vers bien juteux que maman oiseau se dirigeait vers le nid.

Elle volait tranquillement quand…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

… elle se mangea une grosse branche.

…

_Au même moment dans une chambre du château…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Kamiyu venait de se réveiller. Elle eut cependant une sacrée surprise.

-Oh non ! Non ! Non !

En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Il y avait une… non deux personnes avec elle.

Pendant un instant, elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention et de se rendormir en espérant qu'à son réveil les deux intrus seraient partis. Mais elle était curieuse de nature et lorsqu'elle avait vu qui était avec elle dans le lit elle avait poussé un cris.

-Oh non… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?...

Elle entendit un grognement et sentit une main lui caresser le dos. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue.

_Ça devient une habitude…_

Elle agrippa la main qui osait la chatouiller quand elle fut doucement mais fermement attirée contre un superbe torse bronzé et musclé juste ce qu'il faut.

-Salut, lui dit gentiment une voix ensommeillée.

-Le… le nain ?

Le nain en question fronça les sourcils.

-Dis donc ma vieille, maintenant qu'on est intime tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de ne pas m'appeler le nain.

-_Intime ?_ Non mais ça va pas !

-Où est le problème ?

-Tu me demandes où est le problème ? Il est juste à côté de moi le problème !

Malgré toute l'affection que Milo avait pour la jeune fille, il commençait à sérieusement s'échauffer.

-Ah oui ? T'es gonflée !

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu…

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier soir, la coupa t'il.

-Espèce de…

-De quoi ?

-De… de… d'insolent !

Maintenant, Milo était très en colère.

Kamiyu aussi était très en colère.

_C'est quoi encore ce plan ?_

Ce fut à ce moment la qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore contre le scorpion.

Elle se dégagea violemment de lui mais son dos heurta quelque chose.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir… (NDA : Suspense, suspense !)…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

… _Camus !_

Le chevalier en question était tranquillement en train de se frotter les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez à crier tous les deux ?

Kamiyu ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

En revanche, les mots n'eurent aucun problème à sortir de la bouche de Milo.

-Mademoiselle n'est pas satisfaite !

-Ah bon ?

-Non ! Nous ne sommes apparemment pas assez bien pour elle…

-TU VAS LA FERMER !

Et la dispute repartit de plus belle.

-Peste !

-Minus !

Camus ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que sa tête le faisait souffrir.

-Allumeuse !

-Moustique !

Il regarda l'heure en se massant les tempes ; la vie n'allait pas être facile avec ces deux là.

-Insensible !

-Euh… Espèce de blond !

-Blond ?

-Ben ouais...

-Bon ben brune dans ce cas !

Soudain il poussa un hurlement.

Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Quoi ?

-Le match, la finale …

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Ça commence dans dix minutes !

…

_Une heure auparavant, dans la chambre d'Ikki…_

Ikki dormait comme un bébé quand…

Toc-toc-toc !

… un abruti frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva en grommelant et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit alors sur le palier un gros paquet cadeau et un message.

Surpris, il commença à lire le message :

_Ikki mon amour…_

Le rythme cardiaque du phoenix s'accéléra.

Toudoum………… toudoum………… toudoum………… toudoum…

_Je t'envoie ce modeste présent afin de t'exprimer mes regrets les plus sincères._

_Je suis prêt _**à tout**_ pour obtenir ton pardon._

_Pardonne moi mon amour._

_Je t'aime._

_Shaka, qui ne vit que pour toi._

Toudoum……… toudoum……… toudoum……… toudoum…

Il se dirigea vers le gros paquet et l'ouvrit pour découvrir…

Toudoum…… toudoum…… toudoum…… toudoum…

… Shaka entièrement nu recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses longs cheveux d'or lui caressaient délicatement ses fines hanches.

Toudoum… toudoum… toudoum… toudoum…

Ikki déglutit.

-Ahem…

-Ikki !

Il pencha gracieusement sa tête sur le côté dévoilant ainsi son adorable visage. Ikki remarque alors le petit nœud rose qui était accroché à son… (NDA : Non mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez bande de pervers !).

Il fit à son amant un sourire caressant puis déclara :

-Je suis désolé…

-Gloups !

-Pardonne moi…

Toudoumtoudoumtoudoumtoudoumtoudoumtoudoumtoudoum !

…

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre de Seiyar…_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

-Hum ?

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

-Oui ça va j'arrive !

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

-Oh merde !

Seiyar sortit de son lit tout grincheux. Il n'aimait guère se faire réveiller par le téléphone. Il le décrocha à contrecoeur.

-Ouais ?

-Bonjour mon vaillant Pégase.

-Hein ?

Encore bien endormi, Seiyar ne reconnut pas le personne qui était au bout du fil. Aussi s'enquit il :

-C'est qui ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Hn !

-Je te réveille mon chéri ?

-Ouais… bon t'es qui à la fin ?

Le fougueux cheval ailé commençait à s'énerver.

-C'est moi, Aiolia.

-Que… AIOLIA !

…

_Devant la chambre de Shiryu…_

_Bon j'vais allé rendre une petite visite à Liviounette et ensuite nous…_

-Shiryu !

Le dragon se retourna en sursautant.

-Vieux maître ?

_C'est qu'il m'a fait peur ce vieux débris !_

-Shiryu il faut que je te parle.

_J'crains le pire…_

-Oui maître ?

-Tu sais la petite Liviounette ?

-Oui ?

Shiryu était de plus en plus tendu.

-Je t'interdis de la revoir !

Le beau brun s'étrangla :

-Qu…quoi !

-Je veux que vous abandonniez tout de suite votre relation !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu le fais c'est tout !

Et le vénérable Dohko planta là son disciple estomaqué.

…

_30 minutes avant le début du combat…_

Kamiyu marchait d'un pas nerveux. Elle avait enfin réussit à semer Milo et Camus mais toute cette histoire la préoccupait.

Elle était en pleine réflexion quand elle entendit un sanglot.

-Tiens ?

Elle se dirigea vers le bruit et découvrit Liviounette assise à même le sol devant le mini bar.

Elle était entourée de bouteilles vides.

-Liv ?

-C'est toi Kam ?

-Oui…

La louve s'assit à côté de son amie et accepta la bouteille de whisky qu'elle lui tendait. (NDA : Attention, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération). En voyant de quelle façon Liviounette tenait son cognac, il fut clair pour la française que sa partenaire n'en était pas à son premier verre. Elle essuya les larmes de l'asiatique puis se renseignât sur l'origine du chagrin de la jeune fille. La réponse qu'elle obtint la stupéfia.

-Comment ça Shiryu a cassé !

-Il m'a appelé et il a dit qu'il… qu'il… qu'il voulait rompre ! Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnn !

Kamiyu lui tapota l'épaule assez maladroitement. C'est qu'elle avait plus l'habitude de se faire consoler que de consoler les autres.

-Comme ça, sans explication ?

Hochement de tête.

-Snif !

La louve marmonna un :

-Ils sont chiants les hommes !

Et entreprit de vider sa bouteille.

…

_Grand coliséum…_

Les chevaliers et leur déesse s'installaient dans la tribune d'honneur.

Milo et Camus avaient l'air contrariés. Shiryu tirait une tête de six pieds de long et Dohko semblait satisfait.

Hyoga tenta une approche auprès de Shun.

-Shun…

-Laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi !

Et tous deux boudèrent dans leur coin, retenant leurs larmes.

Toutefois, si les autres n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur, Ikki et Shaka arboraient des mines ravies. Et étrangement, Seiyar aussi.

Saori, elle, n'était pas spécialement de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Elle sirotait tranquillement, un cocktail.

La voix du présentateur retentit :

-Bonjour ! Bienvenu à toutes et à tous !

-Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !

-Voici enfin venu le grand jour ! AUJOURD'UI C'EST LA FINALE !

-Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Le public était en liesse.

-Et voici pour commencer l'équipe jaune composée de Mallory et Carma !

-Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Le public fit honneur aux de blondes qui arrivèrent sur le ring.

-Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir l'équipe rouge ! Livounette et Kamiyu !

-Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Le public le fit tout autant honneur.

Toutefois, si l'étrange titubement des jeunes filles échappa aux spectateurs, il n'échappa pas aux chevaliers…

-Mais c'est pas vrai, grogna Milo.

… ni à leurs adversaires.

-Tu vois ce que je vois Carma ?

-Oui Mallory !

-Quelle chance pour nous !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Mallory.

Kamiyu et Liviounette se soutenaient mutuellement.

-Eh Liv, pourquoi on a quatre adversaires ?

-Sais pas !

Et de se prendre un fou rire.

L'équipe jaune envoya bouler la louve avec un enchaînement de coups parfait. Elle en eut la respiration coupée.

-Tu touches pas à ma copine toi ! annonça Liviounette d'une voix pâteuse. Elle rejoignit rapidement son amie.

-Kam ?

-Hum ?

-Et si tu réchauffais un peu l'ambiance, proposa l'asiatique qui avait retrouvait toute sa lucidité.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Kamiyu et il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveaux perdu dans les brumes de la boisson pour comprendre. Elle ricana.

-Hin hin !

Carma et Mallory se regardèrent.

-Finissons la, Carma !

-Tout à fait d'accord Mallory !

Mais ce fut ce moment que choisit la louve pour passer à l'attaque. Elle fit appel à son pouvoir et déclancha une formidable vague de chaleur qui souffla les deux blondes hors du ring, leurs cassa quelques os et les assomma.

Liviounette, qui était restée à terre, n'eut aucun dommage.

Le combat était terminé.

-C'est… c'est incroyable ! hurla le commentateur, ces deux jeunes filles ont… L'équipe rouge remporte le tournoi ! Mesdames et messieurs c'est formidable ! Veuillez, je vous pris, acclamer comme il se doit nos nouvelles championnes !

La foule était en liesse. A ses cris se joignirent ceux des chevaliers.

-Elles gagnent, je vous le rappelle, les légendaires armures de diamant et un poste de garde du corps aupès de la princesse Saori Kido.

Sous les cris de la foule en délire, Liviounette fit un grand sourire et Kamiyu, complètement ivre, ne comprit pas la raison de cette agitation.

**FIN**

Et voilà, le Harem du zodiaque c'est terminé. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, une suite est prévue qui s'intitulera Le retour de harem du zodiaque. Je sais c'est original.

Dans cette suite nous retrouverons tous les personnages du harem avec en plus Kanon, Aiolia, Aphrodite, Saga et sans doute Mü et DM.

Au programme il y aura :

Des monstres,

Des malédictions,

La suite da relation ShakaXIkki ,

La tournure que prendra le couple ShunXHyoga,

ShiryuXLiviounette,

Et bien sur, le futur du triangle KamiyuXMiloXCamus.

Et bien d'autres choses encore ainsi que du YAOI, de la perversité, de l'humour… bref, du grand délire !

Gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
